


The Crying Heart

by LadyMidnight



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Confessions, Consent, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Realization, Resentment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight/pseuds/LadyMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2½ years had passed since Aizen's defeat and for 2½ year, Uryuu Ishida has held a grudge.<br/>Now, it's time to deal with it, weather he wants to or not, because we all know Ichigo can be quite stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was your friend

**Author's Note:**

> In this storyline, the real serie ended after Aizen has been defeated. Please keep that in mind while reading.  
> Also, this is my very first Bleach fanfiction and I haven't written anything at all in a few years.  
> I hope you enjoy and please review, let me know what you think.
> 
> And obviously I do not own Bleach..  
> Now we have that out of the way, lets get started..

 

Joyous chatter and laughter filled the school yard as teens gathered together to wish each other a good summer and exchange plans.  
 _63 days.._ Ishida Uryuu made his way through the mass of exited schoolmates. _63 days.._ He repeated in his mind. _What am I supposed to do for so long?  
_ He raised his head to the familiar voices somewhere ahead of him. His classmates and former allies in battle had gathered together. They hadn't noticed him and he stood still for a moment, staring at the orange haired young man who's hair and hight stood out from the rest.  
 _Kurosaki Ichigo_ He grit his teeth as the name rung in his mind. His feet led him away from the gathering.  
 _63 days, then University starts.. What am I supposed to do until then? There's barelly anything to do around here anymore. I could take a vacation. I should. A break and some time away would probably be good._

"Oi, Ishida!" He stopped dead in track, the voice of Kurosaki Ichigo send a freezing sensation through his body.  
"Kurosaki. What do you want?"  
"Hold up." The orange haired caught up with him. "Can I walk with you?"  
Ishida Uryuu's frown was hidden behind glasses and hair. He held his breath for a second.  
"Sure" he replied shortly and started walking.  
A storming silence roamed between them as they walked a few streets. 2½ year had passed since the battle against Aizen and his allies had ended. Since then Uryuu had avioded one-on-ones with Ichigo.  
The unpleasant silence finally got the best of him and he stopped, turning towards Ichigo.  
"Was there anything in particular you wanted" His tone was polite and cool. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and a sliglt hint og confusion showed on his face.  
"Hng? Oh.. Yeah.. Orihime is throwing a small get together tomorrow and.. She would really like you to come." He said and pulled out some paper from his pocket and handed it to Uryuu who unfolded it.

Ishida Uryuu!  
I would like to invite you to join a small party at my new place.  
There will be lots of food and drinks.  
I really hope to see you!  
Kindest Inoue Orihime.

Around the invitation, she had made little drawings of flowers and a tiny house and a line in the bottom told the adress and time. It almost made him smile. Orihime always managed to make him welcome and appreciated. Often, she would insist on taking him out for a walk in the park, lunch at a café or a doughnut at a pastery shop. She would talk about everything and nothing and even though he was rarely very talkative himself, he quite enjoyed those little adventures.  
"Arigato, Kurosaki." he said politely, still cool and put the paper in his bag. He started to walk again, hiding a small smile. Of course he would attend.  
"Ishida!" Ichigo blurred out and the ravenhaired stopped dead in track exactly like he did in the schoolyard.  
"Uh.. Can I.. Would you mind if I kept walking with you?"  
The question send a freezing cold wave down Ishida's spine. _Why? What could he possibly get from following me around?  
_ "I'm just going home. It won't be very interesting"  
"I don't mind! Uh.. I just don't feel like hanging around at home.. My dad has the day off and has planned a girly night for Karin and Yuzu and.. I don't really want to participate.."  
Ishida looked at the ground in front of him, an expression of surprise and conflict had overtaken his face.  
 _He wants to hang out? He wants to hang out at my place. it's been 2½ year and all of a sudden.._  
"Okay. Sure."  He had no idea why those words came out of his mouth.  
"Arigato, Ishida!" Ichigo's voice contained a tinge of relief.

They walked in silence in what seemed for ages. Uryuu's mind was racing, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. He was panicking, not having the slightest clue how to comprehend what he has just agreed to.  
They reached the house and Uryuu lead the way into the livingroom. _  
I should say something_ Ichigo thought as he looked around. _The silence is nervewrecking.  
_ "I've never actually been at your place. It's looks really nice"  
"Yea, arigato." Ishida replied. "I should get us a drink. Beer?" he said and dissapeared through a door on the right.  
 _He actually has beer? I figured him more as a tea serving guy._ Ichigo mused and studied the livingroom. It looked quite homey and feminen. to his left.  the window took up the entire wall and seemed to have a door leading out to a garden. The walls was a colour of sand and the floor light wood. There was dark red couch and a chair to match and a picture of a beautiful woman smiling hanging over the couch. _Must be his mom..?  
_ He turned around to find a shelve stuffed with books and pictures. The big picture was definetly Ishida's mother, she appeared on several pictures along with a child that had to be Ishida himself.  
"Here" Uryuu said as he entered the room and went straight for the chair, put two beers on the coffee table on the way. Ichigo sat down on the couch, grasped a beer and took a small sip.  
"Arigato, Ishida" and then the uncomfortable silence filled the room around them, both taking a sip of their beer once in a while.  
 _I shouldn't have asked to come.._ Ichigo thought, taking another sip. _Why did he let me?  
_ "Oi Ishida. Did you know Sado moved with Orihime? They told me today" _Of course he knows._  
"Hai. I knew. wonder If he's going to propose soon." Uryuu answered casually. He had been the first to know everything that happened between those two. He remembered the day he had asked Orihime about Sado.

_*It was a bright and hot summerday and Orihime had dragged him to an Ice cream Café to cool off. She had ordered the oddest combination she could think of and they had sat down in a shadowed area on the terasse. She had meen munching and blabbering about summer break approching and what she hoped to do during the summer._   
_"So Orihime-kun.. Are you and Sado a couple or not?" he interrupted her. She froze with the spoon in her mouth and reddened cheeks. Then she's looked down, trying to hide a shy smile._   
_"Hai. I think so." Uryuu knew it was a bittersweet subject to her, as she had finally let go of her emotions towards Kurosaki Ichigo a few months back and Sado had asked her out after a while. She seemed so happy after each date and she blushed at the mere mentioning of his name.*_

"He will. He has the ring."  
Uryuu's eyes widened in surprise. Of course he had forgotten Ichigo's close friendship with Sado Yasutora. It had been a little more than a year since that day at the ice cream café and she still seemed to only fall deeper and deeper in love with the big guy.  
"They seem so happy together, don't they" Ichigo continued.  
"Hai"  
The doorbell rung and Ishida slid through out of the livingroom and returned few moments later with some bags he unpacked on the table.  
"I ordered some food when I went to get the beers." _I have no idea why I did this._ He had plenty food in the house he could have made for himself but the thought of cooking for Kurosaki Ichigo was disturbing.  
In the corner of his eye, he noticed a redfaced Ichigo looking quite embarasses.  
"I hadn't even thought about that" The orange haired admitted. "Arigato, Ishida."  
Uryuu took a box from the table and started eating. Little attempts at conversation was made, but mostly, they ate in silence and had another beer.  
After another half hour of silence, Uryuu couldn't stand it any longer, his curiosity and frustration getting the best of him.  
"Why did you want to come?" he blurted out. "Kurosaki Ichigo.." The name lingered on his tongue. He couldn't remember the last time he had said the other young mans first name aloud.  
Ichigo lowered his head, not wanting to look at his host.  
"I dunno. I guess.." He paused and took a few deep breaths. "because I never really got to apoloqize properly.. Timing never seemed to be on my side and you did your best to avoid me. Not that I blame you, I'd probably done the same if It'd been me.."  
Uryuu had frozen at the honesty of the redhead.  The confession had seemed to surprise the representive shinigami himself too.  
"I don't blame you for hating me.. Gomennasi, Ishida Uryuu." He almost whispered the words with pain and regret in his voice.  
Uryuu was in complete shock and just stared intensly into the air.  
"I should leave" Ichigo said and got up from the couch.  
"No." Ishida had rissen as a reflex and yet again, he found his mouth had uttered words he had not even thought yet.  
Now they both just stood there, staring at each other. Ichigo completely taken by surprise, Uryuu embarassed. _He thinks I hate him. I do. Don't I? Why? Why would I hate him, it wasn't really him back then..  
_ "Kurosaki. Ichigo.. What you did.. I was your friend, your allie!." Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"Ishida.."  
"When we came back here, no one but Inoue Orihime would spare me a word. You acted as if nothing happened. I was so angry with you. I loathed you for so long.. That inner hollow of yours.. Everyone was so focused on you, everything evolved around you and how you were doing. You're right, I grew to hate you.." Uryuu felt his blood begin to boil. The feeling of abandonment and loneliness overwhelmed him though it had been hidden away and denied for so long.  
"Uryuu.." Ishigo wanted to say something soothing, he wanted to tell the ravenhaired how it pained him, what he's done. He saw the anger flick in the icy eyes and then it dissapeared.  
"Kurosaki.. I grew to hate you you so fiercly.." sadness and hurt had replaced the anger in his eyes. Then he blinked, took a deep breath and shook his head.  
"There's a guestroom at the end of the hall, on the left.. You can stay the night if you want, I have some work I need finished" he said cooly and walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo overwhelmed.  
  _He wants me to stay?_ He was ever so confused and let his body sink back into the couch.  
He grasphed his bottle on the table and emptied it, before deciding to find the room he was offered.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'd be lovely if you could help me figure the appropriate tags for this story since i'm all new to this whole tag-thing.

Uryuu woke to the sound of birds chirping and a beam of sunlight hitting his face. He stretched and considered going back to sleep before he remembered.  
 _Kurosaki.. Did he stay?  
_ He sat up in his bed, taking his glasses from the nightstand. He put them on ant looked at the clock, also stading on the night stand.  
 _8:15.. I went to bed 3 hours ago.. It's saturday.. Did I finish.._ His trail of thoughts died as he looked up. On the wall infront of him, hung two beautiful garments. A pale pink kimonostyle, kneeshort dress with a white edge and sash and an equally pale pink, knee short summer dress with straps.  
 _Beautiful.. She'll love them.._ Orihime so rarely spend any money on clothes that fit her womanly figure and she had always admired Uryuu's sowing work. So he had decided to create a little something for her, but being unable to decide what, he made both the ideas that had come to mind. And the party today would be a perfect occasion to give them to her.  
 _I should probably get there a little early though._

He decided to take a quick shower and get dressed before checking to see if the room right across the hall from him was occupied by the former representive shinigami. He had a privat bathroom attached to his bedroom. It used to be his parents room before his mother had died.  
After that, his father had gotten an apartment closer to his hospital but kept the house. A year ago, Uryuu had decided to move in.  
As soon as he was dressed, pale blue, washed up jeans and white shirt, he went straight across the hall and opened the door slowly.  
He was surprised to find Ichigo awake but deeply caught up in his own thoughts. He was lying on the small bed, hands behind his head, staring out the window.  
"You might want to be careful looking like that.." Ichigo's head snapped to look at him, quite surprised. Uryuu was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Someone might actually believe you're thinking.." he taunted and pushed his glasses in place. Ichigo blushed lightly and sat up on the edge of the bed but didn't say anything which made the young Quincey slightly uncomfortable.  
"There's a bathroom next to this this room, you should probably take a shower. I believe I have some clothes you can fit somewhere." Ichigo just nodded and got up. He looked like he had not slept any more than Uryuu. _Why did he stay if he didn't sleep?_ Uryuu wondered and went to the kitchen. He made tea and some toast with scramble eggs. His mother used to make that.  
"Oi Ishida." he turned around to find Ichigo damp and only wearing a towel around his waiste. His muscular torso and arms had scars scattered all over.  
"Did you have any clothes I could borrow?" he asked. There was a weird look in his eyes.  
"Hai, follow me."  
In Uryuu's bedroom, he roamed around his closet a bit before throwing a white button up shirt, black jeans and a small plastic pack containing fresh, brand new boxers on the bed. He turned around to find Ichigo staring at the dresses. Uryuu blushed and pushed his glasses into place.  
"Those are for Orihime. You should get dressed, I made breakfast while you showered"  
Ichigo merely nodded and turned to face him.

They ate breakfast at a small table in the kitchen, in silence.  
It was some of his fathers old clothes he had given Ichigo to wear.  
 _Why is he being so nice? He looked like he was ready to rip my guts out last night and then he left after telling me I could stay over.. Why did I stay? Sure I can't stand my fathers idea with having girly nights ever so often with Karin and Yuzu but.. Why stay here?_ Ichigo wondered, starting to enjoy the silence.He realised that Ichida was the only one who never seemed to expect any particular act from him. There was no need for shallow smiles.  
A picture of his zangpaku-to piercing the Quincy's guts flashed through his mind. His appetite dissapeared to be replaced by slight nausea.  
Uryuu had been secretly studying the redhead in front of him and saw the change on his face and he stared at his food. that he was only pushing lightly with a fork. He seemed troubled, hurting. Uryuu was completely taken aback by the sudden change. _What is he thinking? Why do I care?_  
Uryuu was rubbing the place the black zanpaku-to had broken his skin so long ago. He often did that subconciously.  
"Does it hurt?" Ichigo's voice broke his thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh. No. The skin just feels a little different. Orihime did well, healing me with the short time she had." It was almost true. Once in a while, he would have a nightmare so real that the pain woke him immediatly.  
"Mh. She's quite amazing.. Inoue.." Ichigo concented, not knowing what els to say.  
Uryuu got up and put his dishes in the sink before dissapearing down the hallway. Ichigo followed his exampel and put his dishes in the sink and washed everything off and put it away. while considering his oprions. He could leave while Uryuu was busy. He could call Sado and give some excuse not to tend the party. He did not feel like facing anyone but Orihime had made him promise he would come, even if on the brink of death.  
"I have some errinds on the way and I would like to get there early.. You still insist on following me around?" Uryuu had apeared behind him, holding two white boxes tied together with a pink ribbon.  
"If you don't mind" Ichigo blurted.  
"Great.. I could use some help carrying anyway" Uryuu sighed, leaving Ichigo to wonder how much more than the two boxes he planned on bringing.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime beamed as they approached a little peach coloured house. Then she saw who was walking behind him.  
"k-Kurosaki-kun?" It surprised her to see the two young men apperaing to be coming together, she knew Ishida's feelings towards her former crush. And Kurosaki was usually always the last to arrive at any event, not the first.  
"Hi Orihime-chan. I know we arrive much too early, but I brought you a few things." Ishida smiled at her. She had been preparing the garden, when they arrived. It looked like she was planning a barbeque.  
They all went inside to a rather large livingroom decorated in the same peachy colours as the outside of the house. Ichigo had been carrying a basket full of things like peanut butter, gift vouchers for different pastery, ice cream and doughnut shops, a bottle of strawberry champagne and varuous types of candy and other goodies. He was also carrying a large boquet of pink, red and orange flowers. He put the basket on the coffee table and handed her the flowers.  
"It's from Ishida.. All of it is."  
"That's not true, you brought some beers for Sado-san" Ishida shook a plastic bag he's been carrying containing 6 bottles of Mexican Corona beer. He had handed Orihime the white boxes which she was slowly opening. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes and her cheeks reddened.  
"Oh Ishida. You made these? They're so beautiful!" she had pulled out the summer dress while the kimono lay nicely folded in the other box.  She threw her arms around his neck, huging him tightly while clutching the dress in her hand.  
"Domo arigato, Ishida-Kun! I'll go put one of them on!" she almist cried and ran off to with both dresses.  
Sado entered the room with a couple of beers.  
"Oi, Chad!" Ichigo greeted him and smiled brightly, amazing Uryuu with the sudden change of mood. Sado smiled and handed the beers out to the guys. It had been a long time since he had seen Ishida and Kurosaki act this casually when in the same room. It had worried him. Orihime had often spoken of her worried for Ishida and his solitude and the anger he seemed to possess for Kurosaki.  
"Look Yasutora-chan!" Orihime beamed as she came back.  
"Ishida-kun made this for me!" She was wearing the kimono dress and had put her hair up with a chopstick.

It seemed Orihime had invited everyone; Rukia and Renji of course, those two were inseperable now adays, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto with whom her Capitain had decided to follow, Urahara, Jinto, Ururu, Ririn, Noba, Kuródo, Tsukabishi, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizurio, even the Vaizards seemed to be here.  
Despite the odd assembly, the garden was fuzzing with happy chatter and the smell of barbeque. It seemed everybody had a question and a comment for Ichigo so it surprised Uryuu a great deal when the icy Capitain Hitsygaya sought out his solitary corner away from the others.  
"I don't fancy these things much either," he said and placed himself in the grass beside Uryuu where he had been sitting for a while, studying the group while drinkning another beer slowly.  
"-but I know how my leiutenant gets after a drink or two.. Wanted to spare Inoue the embarrasment.."  
The comment made uryuu smile. He remembered the busty woman's provocative behaviour all too well. The young men sat there in silence for a while before the Capitain spoke again.  
"Oi Quincey.. How have you been holding up? I can imagin it much have be difficult dealing with Kurosaki everyday since.."  
Uryuu froze and held his breath for a second. The whitehaired young Capitain was the first besides Orihime to ask a question like that. And it sounded as If he knew what had happened.  
 _How would he know?_  
"Arigato Hitsugaya-taichou. Not much have changed though.. It's much the same as before I ever revealed my identity as Quincey." He replied with a faint smile. It was true. Except from the previous 24 hours. The Capitain let out a sigh and stared into the sky.  
"I figures it would be something like that.. I've been told you don't even chase hollows in the same areas.. I believe I understand your reasons.." _He must know.. But how? Have Orihime told someone? Ah, I quess it doesn't matter.._  
"Taichou-sama! Why're you hiding over here?" Matsumto Rangiku beamed while walking towards them. She was not weraing her usual uniform but gray jeans and a much too revealing button up shirt in some shade of pink.  
"Ah! Hello little Quincey, I've actually been meaning to ask you something.. Are you really gay? 'cause everyone seems to think that you are."  
"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya yelped.  
"It's such a shame, really. I wouldn't mind"  
"MATSUMOTO!" Her Capitain growled sternly as he jumped to his feet.  
"I do not believe the Quincey's sexual preferences is any of yours or anyone elses business and if I hear one more word from you on this matter, this will be the last time you are premitted to join any festives outside Seritei. Understood?"  
"Hai, Taichou! Gomennasi."  
He ordered her away, took a deep breath and looked at Uryuu.  
"She truely is a handfull, that woman.." He sighed.  
"I can imagin.." Uryuu started and hesitated. The abrupt outburt had surprised him. _Everyone thinks I'm gay? Why on earth would they believe that?  
_ "The truth of the matter is I wouldn't know if I was.. I never really paid any of that kind any thought." he stated. Then he excuses himself and went inside the house to find the rest room, feeling much in need to splash some cool water in the face.  
 _I think I've had enough to drink_ he decided and slid inside the small room and let the door click behind him.  
"Don't let it.. Close" Uryuu froze at the voice of Kurosaki.  
"Damn it" The redhead sighed and Uryuu turned to face him, not quite believing what he was seeing.  
"it won't open, i've tried for the past half hour or so." He said and slump down against the wall between the sink and the toilet.


	3. Sake

"You're kidding me" Uryuu murmed and tried his best to open the door, pulling, pushing, locking, unlocking. Nothing happened. He sighed went to the sink to wash his face and stared into the mirror. _This is not happening.._  
"If we're gonna be locked in here together, why don't you sit down and have a drink with me.. I confiscated a small bottle of sake from Matsumoto before going in here." Ichigo offered. He was slightly intoxicated already and had sought inside to be alone, just for a little.  
"Don't you have your cellphone with you?" Uryuu asked cooly while his mind screamed to get out of the small room.  
"No I think I forgot it at your place" Ichigo lied. It was in his pocket and he had already attempted to call several of the people outside. _Why did I say that?_ He wondered and took a sip of the sake bottle. Uryuu went to sit down across of him, leaning aginst the wall, arms crossed over his chest. After a while of thinking how he could possibly get out of there but not finding a solution besides breaking down the door, he decided to take the offer and try to drown his thoughts in sake.  
"How many of you guys think I'm attrracted to the same sex?" He blurted out after they had exchanged between them the bottle a few times. Ichigo almost choked as he started to laugh.  
"Uh, I think it's about 50/50.. Most of the girls because some of them have been trying to get your attention but gave up due to your lack of response.. Most of the guys don't because you have never made any efford to get theirs.. Keigo seems especially disapointed." he said and lead the bottle to his lips again, preparing for the next question and the possible consequences of it.  
"Well.. Are you?"  
Uryuu merely sighed and in his hazey mind, trying to decide how to respond. _I most certainly have had enough to drink._  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't think so.. No.. No I'm not.."  
"What kind of an answer is that?" Ichigo smiled.  
"A drunk one" Uryuu merely replied.  
"Would you mind explaining it?"  
He did not spend many seconds thinking about the reply and merely let it out.  
"I had a girlfriend some years back.. Although she was very pretty and sweet, I was not nearly as interested as she was.. I was kissed by a friend on Valentines after the war but I had to dissapoint her, my heart wasn't in it.. I never spend much time thinking about love and sexuality. I still don't.. Figured it would come in time as I got older.." he said and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. He was getting quite tired.  
Ichigo on the other hand was quite enjoying the friendly tone between them and tried to think of ways to keep the conversation going.  
"Who kissed you?"  
"Inoue Orihime" the raven haired sighed, still having his eyes closed. Ichigo was mildly shocked by the answer. He knew Orihime had sought comfort in Ishida's company after what she had seen Ichigo turn into. It was probably for the best anyway. _My heart wasn't in it either_. He thought. She has asked him why he had gone to Hueco Mundo to save her and he had answered it was because she was his friend.

* _"Kurosaki-kun" her voice was timid and she was looking at the ground. It was snowing lightly._  
 _"Hai, Inoue-san?" She had barely looked him in the eyes since they had come back a few months ago._  
 _"I.. Uh.." He could barely see her face, but he knew it was slightly reddened. He knew what she wanted to say but he could not give her the response she was hoping for._  
 _"I know, Inoue.. " he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Then they parted ways and went home._ *

  
After that day, Inoue Orihime had started to move on, no longer worshipping him or longing for his attention. She had moved on and become happy with Sado.  
Ichigo looked up at the Quincey and noticed he was breathing heavier, eyes still closed. He was asleep.  
He studied him for a while, the features of his face and the way he had poised himself. They were sitting exactly alike; back against the wall, one leg stretched, one leg bend with a hand resting on the knee. Their hands were mere inches apart.  
He emptied the the rest of the sake in one big mouthfull, eyes not leaving the the other man.  
 _I quite like your company_ He thought. _Ishida Uryuu.._  
He eyes wandered to their hands. _I should've probably not had the sake._ He thought and lessened the space between them. Not really knowing why, he let hin fingers brush against the skin of the paler hand. The Quincey made no reaction.  
Somehow, he founds his own fingers entwinding themselves with the others.  
 _So soft skin.. This is nice.._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, savouring the feeling of the touch.  
"I hate you.. Kurosaki Ichigo.."  
Ichigo's eyes shot open and he was prepared to feel pain. But nothing happened, the ravenhaired was still asleep. Thinking about it, the words had sounded almost soft and relaxed.  
 _Even in your sleep, huh_ he thought and withdrew his hand.  
Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Rukia appeared, freezing immediately, eyes widening.  
"Ichigo...? Ishida? What are you guys doing in here?" she asked, standing in the doorway, keeping the door open. Uryuu's eyes fluttered open and he stumbled to his feet.  
"Kuchiki-san!"  
"The door wouldn't open.." Ichigo said flatly, getting up slowly, straightening his clothes.  
"I think it'd be a good idea not to close unless you have someone outside to open it for you.." he continued.  
"Ah, hai.. Would you mind?"

  
Uryuu excused himself and decided to go say goodbye to Orihime and go home, leaving Ichigo to guard the door for Rukia.  
He went straight to bed as soon as he got home, too tired to even begin to process what had happened the last two days.  
At the very moment he woke, nausea, dizziness and a crushing headache overcame him.  
 _I need some water_ he decided and slightly disoriented, made his way to the little bathroom attached to his bedroom. He turned the cold tab but before he could lower his head to drink from it, fragments of the conversation lead in a room much like this made him instantly uneasy enough to upset his stomach resulting in a fast retreat to the toilet.  
 _I'm an idiot_ he scolded and emptied his stomach. _I shouldn't drink sake at all!_ Again. _I hate you, Kurosaki Ichigo!!_ And again.  
His stomach being completely empty, the nausea subsiding and his body trembling less, he stood up and reached for the still running water. He filled his stomach before stumbling back to bed.  
He had barely hid the pillow when the doorbell startled him. _Who the hell comes around here this early on a Sunday morning?_ He hissed in his mind and slowly made his way through the house.  
Opening the door made his stomach curl yet again.  
"Morning, Ishida!" The larger young man smirked at him. _Is he mocking me_?  
"What do you want, Kurosaki?" He found the support of the doorframe to be very appreciated while scowling at his visitor.  
"I told you, I forgot my cellphone here.. Would you mind if I went and got it? Oh and my clothes.."  
"Sure, get in." Uryuu snapped and opened the door completely and let him walk by.  
Ichigo went straight to the room he had slept in, looking at the small bed for a while. His cellphone was already lying in his pocket and he was not sure why he had come in the first place. _I shouldn't have.._  
His clothes were lying on the floor in the big bathroom he had showered in and he regretted having been so careless and just left it there.  
"I trust you will be leaving shortly." The Quincy was leaning against the doorframe looking more than uneasy and much paler than usual, scowl still in place.  
He's hungover. Ichigo felt a knot in his stomach form. And he seems pissed.  
"Hai.. Sorry to disturb you this early in- "  
"-Just get out of here already." Uryuu hissed, feeling his stomach curl again. He did not want to hurl in front of the redhead, it really triggered his anger to see the other so unaffected.  
Ichigo was completely taken aback and merely nodded and said he would lead himself out.  
Within seconds after hearing the front door click, Uryuu was on the floor, clinging to the white porcelain stool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I hadn't the slightest idea where I was going with this, when I wrote it?..  
> Please comment and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Wash it away

It was dark when Uryuu woke up again. He had gone straight to bed once he had managed to leave the bathroom, cursing the inventer of sake.  
00:09 He read on the clock next to him. _I've slept the entire day away._  
He made his way to the bathroom, not bothering turning on the lights as he stripped and went into a steaming shower. Standing under the water, his mind wandered to the night before; Captain Hitsugaya's comforting words, his leutenants question about his sexuality, getting stuck in the restroom with Kurosaki and little too honest conversation.  
 _I wish I'd kept my mouth shut.. I hope I don't have to deal with him for a while.._  
After rerunning the night in his mind several time, he decided it would be a good idea to spend the rest of the night Hollow hunting so he put on his uniform, tied the silver Quincy cross around his wrist and went out in the night.

  
Days went by and Uryuu saw no sigh of the redhead. Not when Hollow hunting, not when visiting Orihime, not even when practicing his Quincy skills in Urahara's basement.  
The frosty Captain Hitsugaya had even come by, offering assistance.  
"Everyone needs to practice to maintain or develope. Even a Captain" He had said before they had spend two days straight in the basement throwing vicious attacks at one another and trying new techniques.  
Hitsugaya had been keen on working on his Bankai and they had agreed that he was to try and maintain it for a long as possible. This would also help Uryuu's capability to withstand higher Reiatsu for a longer time.  
"LIECHTEN REGEN" The lightening blue arrows had barely left the bow before they started to freeze mid air and splinter into nothing. He grit his teeth and his mind was racing while the captain charged against him.  
But before contact was made, thr last leaf above Hitsugaya shattered, followed by the wings of ice and he fell to the ground hissing and cursing.  
"There's no reason to beat yourself up, Hitsugaya-taichou.. You've maintained your Bankai while fighting fiercely for almost 42 hours straight, that's quite impressive." Urahara praised as he walked towards them.  
"I'd dare suggest the two of you must be famished by now so I had Tessi-san prepare some food for you. He should be here shortly.."  
"Hai, arigato, Urahara-san" Uryuu replied, face reddening a bit as stomach yelled out. He hadn't eaten since morning and at that time he had barely gotten anything down due to concentrading on stiching Ururu's old clothes. He had fixed all their clothes as thanks for using the basement and he had even made a new apron for Tessi because he had made sure there was hot food ready whenever Uryuu took a break.  
"Oi Ishida-san! I was wondering if you had seen Kurosaki recently?" Uryuu froze, his bowl of soup lingering on his lips. He closed his eyes, lowered the bowl to his lap and took a deep breath before looking up at Urahara.  
"No I haven't seen him since Orihime and Sado's barbeque party.. May I ask why?"  
"Oh no particular reason, I was just wondering. It seems he has decided to lay it low for a while.."  
"Lay it low? How so?"  
"He seems to be supressing his reiatsu, because no one can find him. Isshin-san informed me that he had left a note at home saying he needed a breather.. I kind of assumed he would have involved you in that plan, until you came asking for the basement.. But I guess he'll come around eventually." Urahara said casually. As it it was normal for the redhead to go missing.  
"What? Why on earth would you think me to be involved" Uryuu spat in disbelif.  
"Oh Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said something like that, hehehe" Urahara chuckled, seeming slightly nervous while scratching the back of his head.  
"No do elaborate, why would you think he would come to me if he needed a break?" The Quincy demanded.  
"Easy now, Ishida-san.. Kurosaki-san came here real early one day, must've been the morning after said party, to pick up some things. He merely mentioned he was on his way to see you. But I quess he didn't ."  
Uryuu felt a knot forming in his stomach. _Did he dissapear because of how I acted that morning?_ That was 10 days ago. Had he really been gone since? And where would he go of even Urahara could not find him?  
"I wouldn't worry too much.." Hitsugaya suddenly spoke.  
"I believe Kurosaki is perfectly capable of handeling himself.. And it is not exactly the first time he takes off without letting anyone know where to.."  
"Hai, you are certainly right, Hitsuaya-taichou!" Urahara smiled.  
"Well, I better be getting back. Ishida, it's been fun. Urahara, arigato" the Captain said and got up.  
Shortly after, Uryuu also decided it was time to go home.

  
It was close to midnight as he walked through the town, completely lost in his own thoughts, merely letting his feet lead the way when he felt a familiar reiatsu for a second.  
 _Kurosaki?_ But it was gone before he could search it out. _It couldn't have been.. If it was, it's probablt mean he'd come back. Nothing to worry about._  
It flared again, for a second or two before dissapearing and becoming untraceable.  
 _He must be on his way home then.._ The Quincy, hurried his pace, too exaused to handle a confrontation, unsure why he was expecting one.  
He rushed through the door, locked it behind him, stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail on the floor to his bathroom. All he wanted to do was let the hot water wash away the uncomfortable knot in his stomach along with all the sweat and dirt from the days intense training. Captain Hitsugaya had not been holding back on him, even for a second.  
His entire body was aching and it took him a while to realise he had forgotten to take off his classes. He reached out and carefully placed them on the shelve above the sink before slumping back against the wall and down in a sitting position. It was like each drop of water washed away a tiny amount of worries and after some time, he finally relaxed.  
During the last few days, he had almost perfected a new technique.  
 _I'm sure I can get it completely perfect the next time I encounter a Hollow_ He figured.  
 _It would've been a shame if the Captain had died, so naturally I couldn't try it in full force on him.._  
The water continued to rain down on him, worries being washed away, if only for a moment.


	5. I've been an idiot

Aside from the yellowish streetlights, the town was dark, asleep, silent.  
Ichigo was slowly making his way through the streets, not entirely sure of his destination. Home? Urahara's shop? He certainly did not want to wake the lovebirds at this hour. _Ishida? No that's a certain no go. He might actually kill me the if I show up unannounced again.  
_ He felt the Quincy's reiatsu nearby and decided it best to keep his own supressed completely.  
 _I hope no one's too worried.. I didn't really think it through before leaving.  
_ The urge to get away for a while had overcome him after the morning confrontation with the Quincy and he had no idea of where to go. So instead, he had traveled around a bit, doing nothing but sleep, eat and hunt Hollows.  
Right as his mind tried to recall the countless number of Hollows he had entercountered, one appeared few inches infront of him, looking ready to leap forward and swallow him whole.  
He sighed and within a second, his sword had cut the creature in half. He almost pitied the ones daring to come this close to him. It wasn't a fair fight. It was no fight at all.  
It ad taken him almost a year to recover his strength after war and he could never have done it at all had it not been for Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado and Orihime. Day after day, month after month, they had spend hours training with him. Ishida had come around a few times too, but had stayed as far away from the training group as possible. _From me..  
_ The urge to mend the broken friendship had always been gnawing at him but lately it had been much stronger. That was why he had run after the Quincy on the last day of school. Orihime's note had just been a good excuse.  
For months he had tried to find the right words to describe how horrible he truely felt about what had happened but that day, he had been completely unprepared.  
 _I have to try again.._  
It was tempting to just catch up to the ravenhaired, he was close by. Ichigo could feel him. He turned a corner and to his own surprise, he saw the back of the man occupying his mind. All he had t do was open his mouth and speak.  
But what would he say?  
The white uniform was covered in dirt and a few blood stains and the raven hair that normally lay smooth and well combed was a little roughed.  
Before Ichigo had a chance to form words and open his mouth, the man in front of him started running, faster and faster, away from him. As if he has noticed the redhead following him.  
Ichigo let out a sigh, feeling the dissapointment creep through his body.

"Ichigo... Ichigo.." a soft voice whispered close to his ear.  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked in direction of the voice. Yuzu was knelt down besides his bed, a cautious smile on her lips.  
"Ah.. Goodmorning Yuzu.." He had completely forgotten how fragile the poor girl was. Leaving without telling her was a bad idea.  
"Ichi-nee.. You're home" she smiled, holding back a few tears.  
"I heard you come home last night so I made breakfast before tou-san waking up. You better hurry and get some.." she said and pointed at the tray she had sat down at his desk.  
"Hai.. Arigato." he answered softly and pulled her onto the bed in a gentle hug.  
"I'm sorry I worried you, I should have told you instead of writing a note.."  
"It's okay" she replied softly.. "You're a grown man now, I shouldn't get so worried.. Well I better go wake Karin, she has football practice in a few hours.." she said and got up, trowing him a smile before leaving his room.  
After Yuzu's breakfast porridge, the familiar morning toss-around with his father and a shower, Ichigo went to visit Sado and Orihime.  
It was quite early still but he knew they would be up, both of them being early birds. It did, however, surprise him to see Sado in the kitchen. With an apron even.  
"Orihime-chan is taking a shower" he simply said and put an extra plate on the table. Being with Orihime for this long had made him slightly more talkative.  
"Oh.. I didn't mean to disturb you guys.."  
"You're not.." the taller man said and flipped a pancake.  
"I had no idea you could cook" Ichigo said and took some glasses out of a cabin and put them on the small table.  
"My grandpa taught me.. There's tea in the pot and juice in the fridge.."  
Ichigo brought the juice to the table and found some tea cups right in time for Orihime to join them.  
"Kurosaki-kun" she smiled before turning her eyes to Sado.  
"Oh Yasutora-kun.. You spoil me so much" she chipped at the sight of the stacked pancakes and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"It's valnut, that's your favorit, right?"  
"Hai! Oh you're so amazing, Yasu-kun!"  
Ichigo watched as Sado wrapped his big arms around Orihime and hugged her gently. The display awoke a feeling of longing. They were so happy together.  
Most of his friends had paired up or found someone while he had barely even thought about it, let alone found someone he wanted to be with.

They sat down and ate, though Ichigo was already somewhat full from earlier and talked about everything and nothing. Sado had gotten a job at a bakery and considered staying in that line of work and Orihime was starting colinary school after the summer. Though Sado seemed slightly worried about that. Ichigo was, of course, going to the local university to study medicin.  
"Just like Ishida-kun" the busty girl smiled.  
"Huh? Hasn't his father gotten him into some fancy and expensive school?" Ichigo asked in disbelif.  
"Hai.. But he wanted to get in somewhere due to his own efford and without his fathers influence.. So he applied for the local University in secrecy and got in. His father was not pleased at all."  
"Uhm Inoue-san.. I need your advice.. Regarding Ishida.." Ichigo said and looked at his hands. He found it embarassing having to ask for ehr help, but she was the only one who really knew the Quincy after all.  
"Oh.. Uhm.. Okay, I'll do my best.." she replied, a little taken aback by his request.  
"Arigato.. Well, I want him not to hate me, I wish to regain his friendship" Ichigo blushed as he spoke, but he had turned his eyes on Orihime, determination almost concealing the hurt in them. Orihime thought for a while.  
"I think it will be a difficult misson, Kurosaki-kun.. Ishida-kun has had alot of time to build up a pretty strong wall around him.. He even barely lets me in.. He's been alone for a long time, you know.."  
"Hai.. I know.. He shouldn't have had to be alone for so long.. It's taken me way too long to admit I missed his friendship.. I've been an idiot.." It did not matter how the words had passed his lips, there was no way not to make it sound embarassing. It was true, however. He really missed Ishida's company. It had always seemed like they understood each other on a different level. Even with the constant bickering.  
"Uhm.. Kurosaki-kun.. I think you need to give Ishida-kun some sort of outlet for his anger before he could start moving forward and potentially want your friendship again.." Orihime said quietly. Sado nodded in agreement.

After spending the rest of the day broding about it, Ichigo had finally come up with a plan. And that plan had lead his straight to the Quincy's front door.


	6. Das Weinende Herz

"This seems to becoming a bad habit of yours.. Kurosaki.." Uryuu sneered and pushed up his glasses. He was standing in the doorway, peventing the redhead from entering.  
"What do you want this time?" _Why the hell does he keep coming here?_ His heart was racing and blood boiling. _Why does he even make me this agitated?  
_ Ichigo had expected the hostility but he still found himself a bit dumbfound anyway.  
"Ishida.. I want you to come train with me at Urahara's basement"  he pushed out, putting on a frown.  
"Ch.. I already spend a few days there, just came home last night actually.."  
Ichigo froze. He had not predicted that.  
"I just spend two days training with Captain Hitsugaya, why would I want to waste time with you..?" Uryuu put on a sly smirk. _Surely he must give up now.  
_ But within a blink of an eye he found himself on the floor in the livingroom and a dull pain spread across his chest. _He pushed me?_ He quickly got to his feet and tried to throw a punch at the former shinigami who stood right in front og him.  
Ichigo grasped his wrist, twisted him around and pinned him, chest against the wall.  
"Hell no! If you want a chance at hitting me, you come train with me.." Ichigo hissed. Then he leaned in closer to the Quincy ear and tightened the grip around the wrist.  
"So far, you still don't stand a chance against me... Quincy.." And then he was gone, leaving Uryuu furious and determind to beat him, Ichigo's breath still lingering on his neck and ear.

 _Don't rush it.._ Uryuu thought and spend a few extra minutes, massaging the soap into his hair.  
 _Take it easy.._ He slowly put on his white pants and a white Quincy uniform like shirt. Not as long as the original one, he likes this one better. It allowed better mobility. Cape draped oveer the shoulders, clasped together in the front by a golden chain.  
At 9:05 in the morning, Uryuu arrived at Uraraha's shop. Urahara seemed to know why he was there and skipped the usual childish act and lead him directly to the basement.  
"Best of luck, Ishida-san"  the shopkeeper said as the ravenhaired dissapeared down the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Urahara picked up his cellphome.  
"Orihime-san? You better come over, I believe we're going to need your assistance during the day.."

"I figured you'd be early" The redhead greeted. He was dressed in a somewhat tight haori and hakama, much like his old bankai, yet the edges of this outfit was smooth and untorn. He had a black katana tugged in the side. He had not regained a zanpakuto, but Urahara had developed this sword to channal his reiatsu and be almost as strong as Zangetsu had been.  
"Yea.. You seemed so insisting so I figured I might as well get it over with if it got you off my back.." Uryuu lied while his insides were coiling at the sight of the battle ready ex shinigami in front of him. He was not sure of Kurosaki's actual strenght and knew very little of his technique now a days.  
"Alright.. Lets get to it then.." Ichigo smirked and took a stance.  
Uryuu took a stance too, taking in the almost invisible glint of surprise in his opponents eyes. For the past two years, he had studied several martial arts and when he was not taken completely off guard, he considered himself rather good.  
  
It was Ichigo who made the first move, drawing his katana and charging against the Quincy who kept still until the blade was inches from his face. With a blink of an eye, he dropped to one knee, usind the other leg to swipe his opponents legs away.  
Ichigo crashed on his back, completely taken by surprise. He had no idea the other man knew how to fight without his bow. As soon as he got back on his feet, Uryuu was over him with kicks and punches. He had no intention of resorting to his bow until he couldn't fight the redhead up close anymore and right now, he was doing just fine. He managed to get a few good hits and keeping the blade from touching his skin.  
 _Nothing would be more satisfying than to beat him like this!_  He mused, slightly high on the adrenalin but determind to stay cool.  
It did not take long before he had to face the fact that his opponent was still far ahead of him in physical strength and he fired the first arrow only to have it deflected by a shining blade.  
"Damn it" he hissed. He had to get further away for a proper shot but it was nearly impossible to create a distance big enough. Kurosaki Ichigo fought very different from Captain Hitsugaya who prefered as little close contact with his opponent as possibe, neither did he need to be close to attack.

Ichigo found himself rather enjoying the situation, having a hard time keeping a smirk from creeping across his lips.  
The Quincy surely had improved his fighting skills and become so much stronger. _And faster!  
_ But Ichigo too had improved, expecially in technique. Fighting with the ravenhaired, seeing his passion and determination seemed to have sparked something in the redhead. He wanted the distance closed between them, experience the fierceness all up close. It was obvious this was frustrating his opponent who seemed to need the distance for his intended attacks.  
"LICHTEN REGEN" was called out, a tingle of desperation breaking the voice, a storm of blue arrows almst covering it.  
"It almost seems like you actually want me dead" Ichigo smirked, heart pounding in exitement as the Quincy cringed, hearing his voice so close to his ear.  
The lightening blue bow flared and dissapeared as warm fingers made their way through the raven locks at the back of his head. For a brief moment, it seemed everything stood still.  
Ichigo barely managed to move out of range as Uryuu twisted around, lashing his Seele Schneider.  Quickly he recovered and charged forward, coming blade against blade over and over, forcing the bespectacled back with each attack until he completely disarmed him and backed him up against a rock wall.  
"Kurosaki" Uryuu yelped as he saw the fire burning in the bronze coloured eyes, the black blade uncomfortably close to his neck. _What is going on with him?_  
"Ishida, I" but he before he could say more, a knee connected with his stomach, forcing him to back off and lower his sword. A taste of blood fired him up further as the Quincy punched him in the face and the redhead snarled as he grasphed both of the slim wrists, yanked them upwards and stabbed his sword through the fabric of the sleeves, pinning them to the wall behind them.  
Ichigo leaned in, closing the gap between their bodies, running his hands down the white sleeves, one stopping at the soft, raven hair, the other at the slim hip.  
 _He's completely lost it!_ Uryuu panicked and tried to writh out of the touch.

"Kurosaki, get offmph!" lips came crashing onto his own, the strong hands pulling him closer.  
Ichigo's mind was completely overtaken by desire and further fueled by the writhing body crushed against his own. He had never felt anything like it, all he wanted was to be even closer, to taste more.   
He broke the kiss and lead his mouth to the pale jawline, trailing his tongue to the neck while a hand found the zipper and started opening the Quincy uniform.   
Finding the golden chain of the cape in the way, he tore it off entirely, revealing a pale but chizzled chest.  
"Kurosaki what're you doing? Have you gone insane?" Uryuu hissed as the strong hand yanked his uniform open and pressed against his chest. Ichigo merely moaned against the soft skin of his neck, the hand on hip, snaking around the waiste and pulled them closer.  
"Kurosaki, let go of me.." he whimpered as he felt their groin grind together, Kurosaki's exitement becoming painfully evident. _This isn't happening.. I have to get out of here!  
_ He tried to think of a way to get loose, yanking at the fabric holding his arms above his head, feeling it only give in slightly.  
"Uhnnngh!" he heard himself moan as his offender bit down slightly on the soft skin of his neck, making his eyes flutter and his knees go weak. _Shit! What the hell's happening.  
_ Ichigo lifted his head up and stared directly into dark blue pools before crashing their lips together yet again while tugging more at the white fabric. Uryuu too was tugging to get his arms free, feeling it slowly ripping apart.  
Suddenly, a plan formed in his mind as a soft tongue slid over his bottom lip.   
He opened his mouth slightly, allowing the tongue to enter as he pushed forward to deepen the kiss, shuddering in surprise at his own body's reaction. _Focus!_ He tugged again, ripping the sleeves more while feeling the former shinigami moan into his mouth as their tongues wrestled.  
 _Finally.._ The Quincy's arms slowly moved down, his right hand finding its way to the bare chest of the redhead, placing it right above the racing heart, waiting for the kiss to be broken for air. When that happened, Uryuu quickly composed himself and leaned close to Kurosaki's ear.  
"Right now, I do want you dead.." He whispered. "Ginrei Kojaku, make his heart cry.."

Ichigo took a step back, realising what he had just been doing, his eyes widening in horror as sharp pain spread across his chest making him drop to his knees.  
Shining, blue drop seeped out of his skin where Uryuu had touched him, each drop leaving his chest to be sucked into the Quincy cross.  
The bow formed and an arrow grew bigger and bigger with the former shinigami's heart reiatsu. It looked like soft rain fell between the two men.  
When the redhead started panting heavily, shakingly supporting himself with his hands, Uryuu lifted the bow above his head, pointing the arrow at the roof. He knew Urahara had secured the room to withstand  his arrows so the house above would not be harmed. Then he released the arrow, hearing his victim gasph in pain.  
"I-Ishida... I'm so sorry.." Ichigo pleaded as ther Quincy walked pass him.  
Uryuu found his way to stairs, climbed up, glasses and hair hiding his face as he was met by the shopkeeper, Orihime and Sado. He keept his eyes off them.  
"Ishida-kun" the girl greeted softly, her voice full of worry.  
"I used 'Das Weinende Herz', you might want to tend to him quickly.." He spoke cooly and made his way to the door, hearing Urahara usher Orihime to the basement.


	7. Dreams

_*The heat was unberable, their bodies were crushed together, black locks tangled between his finger, tongues swirling around eachother until they were both dizzy from lack of breathing. His mouth quickly lached onto soft, creamy skin on a streached neck._   
_"Kurosaki.."_   
_His hand pulled and parted the white uniform and caressed the bare chest underneath it. It was unbearable, he wanted to be closer. He reached around the slim waiste and pulled even closer, making his erection grind against the others hip. He bit down slightly on the skin of the neck._   
_"Uhnnngh.." the moan send waves of lust through Ichigo's body and he moved to took directly into those midnight blue pools. He crashed his lips upon the paler ones, licking the bottom lip softly._   
_He felt a hand on his chest and his heart was about to explode from joy*_

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open at the slight pain in his chest.  
"Shit.." He was sweaty, anxious and painfully hard. These dreams had woken him at least once every night for the past 9 days. Since his last encounter with the Quincy.  
He let out a breath he had been holding and tugged at the edge of his pajamas pants, knowing sleep was no possibility at this point.

Even during the day, while hanging out with his friends and family, when hunting hollows and training, the ravenhaired rarely left his mind.  
Before the incident, he had often thought about what he missed about their friendship and only rarely had a much dirtier thought than that. He still had no idea what had driven him to attack Ishida the way he had that particular day but ever since, he had been aching to touch him again.  
 _It won't happen_ He sighed. _The only one who's seen him since is Orihime-san_ He smiled at the other redhead. Her had gone with her, Sado, Urahara, Tessi and the kids to the beach for the day. Urahara had teased him for days about his skin complexion having gone much paler and after a while, he had to admit the ex-Captain was right. So this was the second time this week they had gone to the beach together.  
It was a nice distraction, he figured. And it worked most of the time. No one had dared ask about or even mention what had happened though both Orihime and Urahara both gave him some worried looks when they thought he was unaware of them. He was unsure weather Orihime actually knew or Ishida too had kept silent.

"Ah Yoruichi-san! I was getting worried you wouldn't come" Urahara sang as he got up to greet his old friend with a hug.  
"Of course I'm coming, I just had to pick something up on the way." She smiled and pointed her thumb over her shoulder.  
Ichigo felt his stomach drop, not even hearing the rest of the greetings.  
"Oi Ishida-san!" Orihime chipped and waved at the ravenhaired who slowly approched the group.  
"Ah Quincy-san! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't think you wanted to join us." Urahara said behind his fan.  
"Yes, well Yoruichi-san can be quite... Persuasive.." Ishida replied and pushed his glasses in place. He was only wearing a pair of gray shorts with a sinlge blue stripe on the side. Ichigo had to force himself to look away.  He decided to lie down on the warm sand and as far as possible ignore the others.  Jinta had brought a boomblaster that was placed close to where he had decided to lie down and the music cancled out the chatter of the others which made it easier to relax. _I can't let this affect me today, I have to stay cool..  
_ After a short while, he started drifting off to the sound of the waves, the music and the chatter.

_The surroundings suddenly seemed painfully clear, his senses hightened. He looked around, confused. Did he defeat..?_   
_His eyes caught sight of the Quincy sitting on the ground, hunched over. There was so much blood. And Zangetsu._   
_"Ishida!?"_   
_Suddenly the ravenhaired appeared few inches away and collapsed into his arms and he started to panic._   
_"Hnng"_   
_He looked down to find the other man, slowly pulling the sword from his stomach._   
_"Ishida, don't! You'll blee.. huh?" The Quincy was chuckeling, placing a bloody hand on Ichigo's chest. He wrapped his arms around the slim body, closing his eyes shut._   
_Cool lips crashed on his and instantly, an unbearable heat surrounded them and an almost uncontrolable desidre flamed up inside him as their tongues fought for dominance. He opened his eyes to find all the blood gone, their shirts too and pale fingers entwinding themselves in his hair._

"Ichigo" Sado called softly. The orange haired boy stirred.  
"Oi, Ichigo" He tried a little louder.  
Ichigo opened his eyes, fluttering a bit as they ajusted to the bright sunlight.  
"You might want to cover up or cool down a bit" the bigger man suggested, making Ichigo aware of his body's exitement to the dream he had just had. He immediatly sat up white a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Where's the others? Did anyone..?"  
"No, no one noticed.. They went to play vollyball a bit further down the beach." Sado assured and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, in the direction where the others were to be found. Then he reached down a hand to help Ichigo to his feet.  
They grapped a cooling bag with beer, soda and water and went to join the others who were already engaged in tossing a ball back and forth. Ichigo found it hard not to stare at the Quincy  every time he streached his body to hit the ball and barely registred being asked to join and replace said Quincy.  
Ishida sat down with a book and Ichigo found it easier to fully focus on the game. Especially because Urahara and Yoruichi both was on the opposit team and seemed to, as always, have decided to mess around with him.  
"Kurosaki-san, you have to pay attention, you know" Urahara chipped after Ichigo was send crashing on his back trying to block a hard ball from the shopkeeper.  
"Maybe if you'd stop trying to knock my teeth in with the ball, I'd pay better attention to the game!" he growled back, earning a snicker from Orihime and Ururu on his team.

He barely got back on his feet before the ball hit him again, on the side of the head, this time sending him stumbeling to the left before tripping and knocking over the reading ravenhaired and landing on top of him.  
For what seemed like an eternity, they just stared into each others eyes before Ichigo noticed something digging into his hip and a mischievous smile formed on his lips.  
"Is that your book?" he grinned making Ishida blush feverishly, looking away. The book was lying an arms length away from his face.  
"Kurosaki, get off me!" he growled and pushed the orangehaired off and got up. Within long, he excused himself with having some work to do and dissapeared.  
Ichigo found himself both ashamed of his behaviour and sligtly exited about the effect he had on the Quincy, the anger he could envogue in the otherwise cool and selfcontrolled young man trickered something within himself. _  
_He snatched a beer from the cooling box and sat down in the sand beside Sado and Orihime and enjoyed the setting sun in silence. Eventually, he would confront Ishida, but for now, he decided to leave him alone.


	8. Toshiro

The sky was dancing with pink and orange as Uryuu walked down the street that would lead him to his front door. He had put on a t-shirt back on, matching the blue stripe on his shorts and a brown satual was casually dangeling from his shoulder. He had been in such a rush to get away that he had forgotten his book at the beach and had called Orihime to ask her to bring it home with her. It had been Sado who had answered though.

When he made the turn to face his house, he stopped dead in track, eyes focused on the figure sitting on his doorstep.  
"What particular reason has brought you back here so soon? More specifically, to my doorsted.. Hitsugaya-Taichou?" he asked and walked up to the door, unlocked it.  
"I hope it's not too much of a bother. But I need a place to stay for a few days and your company seemed to be the wisest to seek out in my current state of mind.."  
"Come inside, I'll make tea.."

Once inside, Uryuu noticed how worn and pale the Captain looked. His white hair was messy and dirty, his clothes torn and dark shadows circled the tired eyes.  
He made a pot of tea and a plate of cookies before leading his guest to the livingroom.  
"What happened, if you don't mind me prying?" He asked and poured tro cups.  
The whitehaired sighed and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes for a bit before reopening them and focusing on Uryuu.  
"I told Hinamori how I felt about her.." His eyes dropped to the floor.  
"Oh.." _I assume she didn't feel the same. There would be no reason for him to come here if she did. Besides, he looks awful, like he haven't slept in days.._  
They had their tea in silence and the Captain took small chips of a cookie before Uryuu readied a hot bath in the big bathroom Kurosaki had showered in a while ago. Uryuu rarely used this himself, he had his own, tiny one next to his bedroom.  
He had decided not to ask too many questions tonight, the shinigami was obviously exacusted and in need of a good nights rest.  
"Go get cleaned up while I prepare the questroom" he ordered and handed a towel and some clothes to the obviously absent minded shinigami Captain. After leading him to the bathroom, Uryuu went changed the sheets in the guestroom.  
The scent on the old ones made him consider burning them. _They smell like Kurosaki.._  
It wasn't a bad smell at all, he just could not stand anything reminding him of the other man.  
When he was done, he knocked the door of the bathroom and asked for premission to enter. As soon as granted, he went inside and dropped the dirty sheets in the hamper and took a quick peek at the drowsy shinigami soaking between bubbles and soap in his bathtub. He looked alot more relaxed already.  
"I'm going to bed but you just take all the time you need here. Your room is the one right next to this.. I do hope you get a good nights sleep.. Good night."  
"Ah.. Arigato.." Hitsugaya replied absendly, making Uryuu wonder if it was actually safe leaving the worn out man alone in a bathtub. He shook it off and went to bed.

 _Strong hands had a firm grip on his hips while a hot mouth trailed scorching kisses down his neck.  
_ "Uuurgh!" Uryuu's eyes shot open and he sat up straight in his bed. _This can't keep happening.._  
Rays of pink sunlight snuck through his curtains, the sun was slowly rising. He strode out to his shower and turned the cold tab, determind to rid himself of the hot tension the dream had envogued.  
When dressed, he went to the kitched to make tea, thinking it too early to make breakfast since his quest probably would sleep a while longer. But he found the Captain already seated at the small table with a steaming cup in front of him.  
"You're up early, Hitsugaya-san" he greeted and took a cup from the cabin.  
"Toshirou.." the whitehaired corrected softly. Uryuu merely nodded in acknowledgement and sat down.  
While the sun rose, Toshiro explained how he had confessed his feelings towards his life long friend Hinamori only to learn she had bonded with Izuru Kira over the loss of their beloved Captains and they had fallen in love. That she only had feelings of those for a sibling towards the icy Captain.  
In hurt and fury and under influence of alcohol, he had challanged Zaraki Kenpachi who had only let him live in hope of another battle in the future. After being healed by the 4th division, he had asked premission to visit the living world where he had roamed around restlessly, hunting hollows until absolutely exausted from lack of sleep and food. And thus, he ended at the Quincy's doorstep.  
"I'd dare say I understand why you wouldn't seek out Urahara or Kurosaki. A man can only hold his temper for so long around either.."

2 days had passed since the whitehaired Captain had appeared on Uryuu's doorstep and they had gone about the days, not doing much. Some grocery shopping, cooking, eating, reading books and taking walks. Today, their walk had lead them to Tsubakidai Park.  
Uryuu had purchased some food on the way as it was a bit pass dinner time and he figured they would not make it back home any time soon. They were sitting on the grass with the food scattered between them in boxes; Ramen Noodles, mushroom soup, seaweed salad, sushi and two bottles of beer.  
"I don't mean to be intrucive, but what's going on with you and Kurosaki Ichigo exactly?" Toshirou broke the silence that had surrounded them for most of the day.  
"Uh.. It's nothing. He just irritates me more than usual.."  
"Mh.. Enough to make you cry out his name in the middle of the night?"  
Uryuu face reddened and his eyes shot to the ground.  
"It's not like that!"  
Toshirou studied him cooly for a while and sipped at some soup.  
"Do you really hate him that much?"  
"No.." Uryuu was surprised at his own answer and how his mouth lately seemed to betray him so much.  
"I've come to think it was never really Kurosaki I hated.."  
Toshiro continued to eat but his eyes rarely left the Quincy.  
"It was the loniless he made me feel just by existing...  
When we came back, it was as if nothing ever happened, as if we hadn't just fought and saved thw world together.. As if I was never his friend.. Actually, the only one who still sought out my company was Orihime-chan. But I couldn't possibly tell her about my silly nightmares and envy of Kurosaki always being center of attention.."  
"Yet, you kept dreaming about him?"  
"No that's just recently" his mouth betrayed him again. Toshirou merely nodded and put the plastic bowl down, now empty. Then he leaned back to lay down on the grass. Uryuu's black t-shirt and light jeans was only slightly too big for him, but he had grown quite a bit.  
"So you don't hate him.. You miss him.." The whitehaired said and closed his eyes, leaving Uryuu blushing again. _I don't miss Kurosakii..!?  
_ He followed the shinigami's exampel and lay down on the grass, running various encounters with the redhead in the past two years, through his mind, taking note of the emotions attached to them.  
Hurt.. Dissapointment.. Hurt.. Anger.. Lonliness.. Loathing.. Anger.. Lonliness.. Anger.. Loathing.. Loneliness.. Longing.. Anger..  
"We should head home soon, rain is coming" Toshirou sighed.

Uryuu dried off his hair while Toshirou sat on the couch, starring out of the window. The rain was pouring down outside.  
"I think you need to go put on your Quincy uniform.. It seems the storm brought more hollows than Kurosaki can fight off alone.." The shinigami Captain said quietly and tightened his grip on the hilt of his zanpakuto resting between his his legs.  
Uryuu strode off to his room and yanked a uniform and the belt with Seele Schneider out of his closet, threw the Quincy cross around his wrist and then hurried to change casual clothes with uniform before striding back to the livingroom where the Captain was waiting, looking the exact same as before; faded demin jeans, black sneakers matching the black v-neck t-shirt and zanpakuto firmly placed by his left hip.  
They rushed through the town, aiming for the various Hollows invading the place. Luckily it was late evening and the rain was pouring so the number of people outside was few.  
Uryuu stayed focused on Kurosaki's location and distance from himself and even when he and Toshirou decided to split to keep up with the rising amount of creatures appearing. Whenever the redhead seemed to come closer, the Quincy's heart would start racing and he would head further away. Until he suddenly found himself panting, out of breath and surrounded by several huge and vicious Hollows and they had no intention of going one on one with him.  
He barely dodged a lashout from a tentacled creature before a sharp pain spread around his wrist on the left arm and he was houled through the air before crashing hard onto a tree.  
Blood dripping from his arm, he managed to shoot a few arrows, two Hollows dissapearing before two others attacked him, trying to split him between them, lashing and biting and pulling at him.  
When he hit the ground again, he was sure to this was the end of him and expected pain at any moment. It did not come.  
"Ishida! Get up, Ishida!" Kurosaki's voice tore through the beasty roars as they dissapeared one by one.  
Uryuu struggled to get up on his knees and reached for the small pouch hanging on his belt, using the other hand to pust himself off the ground into a sitting position. He had to stop the bleeding.  
From the pouch, he pulled a roll of white bandage that he wrapped around the bleeding wrist.  
The roars ceased and through hazey eyes he saw the figure of kurosaki approach him, reaching out a hand. He took it and let it pull him off the ground.  
Ichigo studied the bloody ravenhaired before him for a few seconds before reaching up to put the glasses on he had picked up from the ground, brushing the raven locks out of the way, letting the tips of his fingers linger on the pale skin, taking a small step forward, leaning in.  
Uryuu gasphed when lips connected with his own, strong hands resting on his neck, softly pulling him closer. But as soon as he relaxed against the touch, parting his lips slightly, the kiss was broken and Ichigo took the pale hand resting on his chest, somewhat expecting the same pain to come as last time he had violated the Quincy's private sphere with a kiss.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."  
"Oi!" The cool, familiar voice of the whitehaired Captain broke the soft whisper of the readhead.  
"I found this one chasing hollows too" Toshirou said and  looked at the tall woman with dusty green hair beside him.  
"Nel!" Ichigo yelped.  
"Ichigo.." she looked utterly heart broken and a few tears made their way down her flushed cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know all this would happen" her voice broke.  
"Apparently this hollow invasion is a biproduct of her crossing between Hueco Mundo and here.. You should bring her to Urahara before Seritei finds her.." Toshirou explained, eyes locked on Ichigo.  
"Ishida is hurt" the redhead said, stating the obvious.  
"I will take him to Inoue Orihime, he'll be fine." Toshirou assured and pulled the Quincy from Ichigo, putting an arm around his waist and the next second, they were gone, leaving Ichigo and the sniffeling Espada in the now soft rain.

Uryuu woke up, confused about his location until he sat up and found his glasses folded on the table before him. His was sitting on the couch in his own livingroom, a soft blanket draped over his shoulders. On the table sat two cups of steaming tea, he reached out and took one of them.  
"You're awake" Toshirou stated, walking  into the livingroom while pulling on a clean, black t-shirt. His hair was damp, and not as spikey and messy as it had been the last few days.  
"Hai" Uryuu whispered and traced two fingers over his lips, remembering the feeling of the night before.  
"I sent Inoue-san home a few hours ago, no reason for her t sit here through the night.. I too will be leaving soon. I need to inform Seritei about the hollow invasion and make sure they stay unaware of the Espada's presence. I believe she is no threat to anyone.."  
"Hai. Nel. How is she?" Uryuu forced himself to be more present in the conversation.  
"Urahara said she was perfectly fine, however very upset about the chaos she caused and getting you hurt. But he will be her caretaker for now.."  
Uryuu had a few questions but decided he could go and see Urahara later. At the moment, all he wanted was a shower to let the water wash away all the dirt, blood and unfamilar emotions fluttering in his chest.  
They drank their tea in silence, and Uryuu wondered shortly if his quest had seen what had happened the night before while Toshirou was working on his oral report to Seritei, fully aware of the Quincy's stolen glances.

Ichigo was lying on the bed, a hand behid the head, the other resting on his stomach, music pouring into his ears through white earplugs. His eyes were closed.  
Toshirou sat on the windowsil for a while, studying the resting form before reaching a icy hand down to touch some bare skin of an ankel.  
Ichigo's eyes shot open and the resting hand went and unplugged one ear.  
"Taking a recovery day, I assume" The Captain greeted.  
"Yeah, my dads orders. Took a few good hits yesterday. But I got the house to myself so I don't really mind" the redhead replied lazily as he watched the other leap into his room, feet landing silently on the floor.  
"I didn't really come here for a casual chat, through. I'm headed back to Seritei.."  
"What did you come here for, then. I'm sure Urahara can  tell you more about Nel than I can, by now.." Ichigo said and sat up, one earplug still in ear, the other dangeling by his chest.  
"Kurosaki.. I suggest you sort out your intentions with Ishida Uryuu and then make them clear to him."  
Ichigo lowered his eyes to look at his hands, resting on his ankels. After the encounter the night before, he had been doing nothing but thinking about exactly that and had already come to the result.


	9. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -and now for the actual M rated stuff, Ye be warned!

Ichigo ran a hand through his messy orange hair and took a few deep breaths.  
 _When I touch that door, everything will change... And there's a pretty good chance it won't be for the better.._ He thought and fisted his hand around a few locks of orange on the back of his head before leading the same hand to rest at he frame of the door before him.  
He frowned at the thought of the various negative outcomes possible; mockery, outing, death and the one that made his heart drop to his stomach; rejection.  
For a split second he considered turning around, walking away and pretend none of this ever happened. Instead, he exhailed a breath he had been holding, straightned himself up and knocked on the door.  
It seemed like forever before the door was opened and slowly a damp haired Quincy appeared, raven locks clinging to his pale skin and glasses.  
"Kurosaki?" _How did I not notice him being here?_  
"Ishida, I need to talk to you" Ichigo said and swallowed hard, suddenly feeling his white t-shirt being too clingy.  
"Did it occure to you that I might not want to talk to you?"  
 _Shit.._ He thought and frowned again. The Quincy gasphed lightly as Ichigo placed a hand on his chest and pushed softly, making him take a step back.  
"Well, then you can just hear me out" the redhead said and pushed again while taking a few steps forward until far enough inside to close the door behind him without removing his hand from Uryuu's chest.  
He kept pushing Uryuu until he was back against the pointy corner seperating the livingroom and the hallway leading  to the bedrooms, slightly surprised that the Quincy had actually complied to being moved this way.  
"Kurosaki" Uryuu exhailed in a breath when his back connected with the cool wall.  
"What do you want?" He said and straightened himself up, focusing his eyes on the bronze ones of the taller man. The bronze orbs seemes to be searching for something, piercing blue ones intensly. The hand moved from then chest, leaving the skin hidden beneath longing for the warmth.  
"I want... I need.. Please don't hate me for this" Ichigo said and leaned in, capturing the pale lips with his own in a passionat kiss. But as soon as he felt the other tense up, he retracted.  
"I'm sorry.. I can't help it.. Uryuu you have no idea"  
"Oh to hell with it!" Uryuu groaned and graphed Ichigo's shoulders, crashing their lips together and locking his arms around the taller ones neck. All day he had been thinking about that soft kiss Ichigo had stolen the night before and originally he had decided it best to refuse any further contact with the redhead.  
Ichigo stood wideeyed for a couple of seconds, sparks flying through his body. Then he placed a hand on the wall behind them and one on the slim waist of Uryuu, pushing him into the wall, claiming complete domination of the kiss by prying the paler mouth open with his tongue. Uryuu let out a moan as Ichigo pressed their bodies together against the wall, a hip grinding against his growing erection. Coherent thoughts seemed impossible when the intrucive mouth of Kurosaki Ichigo moved to lick and nibble at his neck while a hand was tugging his shirt out of the way before scorching fingertips trailed up his side. It was unbearable.  
"k.. Kurosaki.."   
"Uryuu.. Just tell me to stop" Ichigo murmed against his neck, pushing himself closer, grinding his own erection against the Quincy's hip, making him moan again. Within a second, he was lifted off the ground, legs wrapped around hips, held in place by strong hands on his thighs, lips firmly placed on his own in another passionat kiss before breaking to speak again.  
"You have to tell me to.. If you don't want this... Tell me to stop.." The words could barely leave his lips between pants, kisses and the Quincy writhing against him, grinding their members together through fabric.  
He was answered with a tongue trailing his bottom lip and slender hands tugging his t-shirt up. He complied and lifted his arms up, allowing the shirt to slip off and the reaching down to unbutton Uryuu's shirt.

Uryuu had not realised Ichigo had carried him into his bedroom until his back touched the cool sheets of his bed. When their lips parted, he was gasphing for air but Ichigo seemed much to busy to worry about breathing, his mouth already trailing a wet line down the neck to the collarbone, chest, stomach, lingering at the hipbone while he undid Uryuu's belt and pants, pulling them down to be dropped on the floor.  
The sound brought Uryuu somewhat back to reality, enough to question what they were doing at least. To make him slightly nervous.  
"Kurosaki, what're we doing?" he asked as Ichigo crawled on top on him, straddling him while placing his hands on each side of Uryuu's head.  
"Acting out some emotions.. At least I am" Ichigo responded, hoping not to sound too careless or make the ravenhaired regret. He reached in and trailed his tongue across swollen lips that parted instantly and let him in while he rolled his hips slightly, grinding against Uryuu's member only covered in white boxers.  
Again all coheret thoughs left his mind and his hands found the edge of Ichigo's jeans. He pulled and tugged slightly, opening the top button and when Ichigo rolled his hips again, he moaned into his mouth.  
In an instant, the redhead moved to lie down next to the Quincy and mavouvered his own pants off while reaching a hand inside the white boxers, not breaking the kiss for a second. Not even when said Quincy moaned intensely, high pitched from the hand encirceling his heated erection. He started stroking it softly, testing the reaction, finding that the moans intensefied. Breaking the kiss to completely remove the boxers, he settled himself between the pale legs and reached down to suck lightly on a perky nipple, still stroking the now weeping erection ever so slowly. Then he sat up and put two fingers on his mouth, covering them in saliva before reaching down to caress Uryuu's entrance, slowly pushing a finger inside, finding it fairly easy to insert. Soon after, the other one followed. Noticing the ravenhaireds fists clench the bedsheets and hearing him hitch his breath, he whispered soothingly.  
"Try to relax, it'll feel good.. I promise.."   
He tighened the grip around the Quincy and started stroking him more firmly, instantly making the moans return, making it much easier to sissor and streach the tight flesh around his fingers. When he thought it was enough, he removed his hand from the others erection, freeing his own painfully hard one, smearing the precum around, hoping it would work as lube. Removing his fingers and returning his hand to stroke the Quincy yet again, he also placed himself so the head was slowly pushing inside.  
Uryuu hissed and tossed his head as the head entered completely, dizzy from pleasure, yet painfully aware of the streaching, unsure of how to react. He could not decide weather he wanted it to stop or  proceed and Ichigo had stopped moving, only still stroking him.  
Ichigo was shivering from the tightness around him, trying to restrain himself, not wanting to hurt the man beneath him.  
"Tell me if I need to stop" He panted.  
"Yes.. No.. Definatly no!" Uryuu gasphed as Ichigo continued to stroke him. In a second of clearmindedness, he graphed the redhead's hips and pulled him closer, settling the full shaft inside while letting out another hiss.   
"Uryuu!" Ichigo moaned as the arm he had supported himself on buckled making them lie chest to chest.

Greedily, Ichigo captured Uryuu's lips as he slowly started to move his hips, just enough to create friction and the ravenhaired whimpered slightly into his mouth.  It soon turned into moans as Ichigo changed his angel with each thrust until he hit the right spot and then set up the pace a little, still trying his best to restrain himself not to hurt the ravenhaired.  
Uryuu was clawing the redheads back while drowning in the sensation. He broke the breathtaking kiss to let out the moans he had tried to hold back while trying to comprehend what was going on.  
But when said redhead straightenes himself up enough to reach back down and grap his throbbing manhood again, stroking in the same pace his thrusts, all sense vanished yet again and Uryuu bucked his hips to welcome the feeling with louder moans. The movement caused Ichigo to gasph and moan. Uryuu vaguely noticed this and repeated the action, thrilled to hear the same reaction. So he repeated. But after a few times, Ichigo growled and graphed his hip with his free hand and held it in place, each thrust becoming more agressive, slightly painfull but ever so much more pleasurable. The grip around his member tightened and white stars started to appear infront of his eyes as he moaned louder, fingers digging into the bedsheets as if trying to hold on to his sanity.  
"I-Ichi.. Ichigo!" he yelped and squeezed his eyes shut as the ultimat pleasure washed over him, sending jolts through his entire body.  
The pulsating tightness from the Quincy's orgasm made Ichigo follow soon after. He sat both hands on each side of Uryuu's heaving chest and shuttered as the jolts shot through his body.  
"Uryuu.." He whispered between pants and kissed the pale skin in front of him.

Uryuu's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of an arm resting on his chest and a hot breath at the crook of his neck. Within seconds, everything came back to him and his eyes widened at the memories. _I slept with Kurosaki!  
_ Orange light from a slowly rising sun peaked through the window. It was early in the morning. He felt his stomach and thighs being covered in a somewhat dry and sticky mass, concluding it to be seemen and then crept out of the bed. With quivering legs, he stumbled to the bathroom, each aching step reminding him of exactly what they had done. Starring into the mirror, he realised he still wore his glasses. His face looked flushed, lips swollen, hair a complete mess.  
The glasses were left by the sink and the watertap for the shower was turned on, soon letting out steaming hot water. Uryuu could barely keep his balance as he stepped into the water, hoping it would take it all away. His mind was racing.  
 _Kurosaki Ichigo is in my bed. I had sex with him. I let him have me. I wanted him to have me.  
"Kurosaki, what're we doing"  
"Acting out some emotions.. At least I am"_ The words rung in his head a couple of times, mixed with the feeling of a tongue trailing his lips, a hand squeezing his hip, feeling the redhead inside. He felt dirty and ashamed as he poured soap into his hand and started cleaning his body.  
 _All Though, I have to admit.. It was good.. No more than good.. But it's Kurosaki! The list of reasons why that shouldn't have happened would be endless!  
_ He risned soap out of his hair, letting another wave of memories wash through his mind and stayed under the soothing water.  
 _I let Kurosaki Ichigo have my first sexual experience..._  
He was so absorbed by his thoughts, he did not hear the door being opened or noticed the redhead leaning against the doorframe.

"What's taking you so long?"   
Uryuu Flinched, then looked over his shoulder. He had his back to the door.  
"I feel filthy"  
Ichigo let his jeans drop to the floor and stepped into the shower, putting a cautious hand on the Quincy's shoulder. Uryuu refused to look at him but felt incapable of moving. Instead, Ichigo reached for the soap and poured it into his hand, put it back and started to rub the soap onto the ravenhaired's back, shoulders and arms before reacing his arms infront and continued to rub it onto the pale chest and down to the hips.  
"You do realise you're the reason I feel filthy, right.." Uryuu spoke, still not moving. Ichigo already took notice of his choice of words. Filthy.  
He slowly spun Uryuu around, holding his shoulders.  
"Because of what we did.." It was not a question but he needed the Quincy to confirm it. He nodded. Ichigo stared into the blue pools.  
"What exactly make you feel like that?" The blue orbs intensefied and the lips tightened in a line.  
"Everything.. I submitted to you, to a shinigami. Even if former. I let you use me as you pleased.."  
Ichigo's hands fell down his side as the words reached his ears. The Shinigami excuse he had expected. _He think I was using him?_ Then his hands found rest at the pale hips.  
"I did not use you, Uryuu.. It was my first time.." The blue eyes widened a little.  
"You were my first.." Ichigo repeated.  
Uryuu was quite surprised. The redhead had seemed so experienced.  
They stood there for a while, neither knowing what to say. Uryuu's mind was racing again, despite it being the first time for both, he had still been made bottom and was convinced that was how Ichigo would want it. It felt humiliating to think he would take the place as 'reciever'. As if he was a woman.  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Ichigo's mouth touched his hip. He looked down and turned the water tap a little, easing the flow so the water did not spray into the redhead's face.   
A pink tongue flickered over his sensitive tip and his legs nearly gave in. But strong hands on his hips held him in place against the wall.  
"Kurosaki.." Uryuu moaned as Ichigo took him in. Never in his life had he felt anything so amazing. The redhead switched between licking and sucking and stars appeared before Uryuu's closed eyes.  
"Kurosaki, I'm gonna.." he stopped when the amazing feeling disappeared, leaving him almost painfully longing for it.  
Instead Ichigo stood up, bronze piercing blue yet again, a message coming agross without any words uttered. Uryuu graphed the orange locks and tossed Ichigo chest against the wall he himself had been back against moments ago. His hands roamed around the tanned body and the redhead moaned when a hand found its way to his tailbone, caressing it softly until a curious finger reached down further, making him almost yelp. It pressed lightly, the water making it easier to enter. Ichigo moaned and pushed back against it and another one soon followed, this time with a little pain. Again, he moaned and pushed back while trying his best to relax against the sissoring fingers.  
Uryuu did as he remembered the redhead doing to him few hours ago briefly wondering how the former shinigami would even know this stuff. Then he noticed the muscled clenching around his fingers had loosened slightly and Ichigo was mewling quietly against the wall.  
Leaning in, he removed the fingers and placed himself near the now more relaxed opening, pushing lightly until the head was in.  
Ichigo bit his lip, hiding the pain, not wanting Uryuu to stop. He knew it would only be temporary, as soon as he adjusted, it would feel good. _At least I think so. It seemed to work for Uryuu._

After a few seconds, Uryuu pushed slowly until he was fully settled inside the redhead. Both were breathing heavily, almost gasping for air. The Quincy put both hands on the wall beside the orange locks to steady himself.  
"Move... Please move.." Ichigo whispered in a husky voice. His hands too were on the wall and one of them slid up to meet the pale one, entwining itself with the slim fingers.  
At first, Uryuu moved slowly but as soon as the respond to each movement became a lustful whimper, he graphed the tanned hip with his free hand and trusted harder and faster while biting on the pulsing neck below the orange silky hair, bruising the skin.  
"Huunnngh Uryuu! Kami.. Uryuu, too hard.." Ichigo threw his head back so it rested on the ravenhaired's shoulder but Uryuu did not slow down or let go of flesh between his teeth. Instead, the hand on the hip moved up to fist a handfull of wet hair and pushed the redhead closer against the wall and within long, Ichigo started to quiver and gasph, his orgasm waving through his body. The sudden tightness sent Uryuu straight over the top and he yelped against the bruised skin, his legs threatening to give in.  
For a moment, they just stood there, panting, catching their breaths, before the Quincy withdrew himself and quickly cleaned under the lukewarm water and crept out, snatching his glasses and a towel on the way.

When Ichigo finally made his way out of the bathroom, the Quincy was almost dressed, buttoning up his shirt.  
"I'd like it if you left soon, I have some things I need to deal with" he spoke cooly.  
Ichigo grit his teeth and stared at him for a while. _He still feels no different towards me.. Damn it..  
_ He started making his way across the room to pick up the rest of his clothe; boxers, socks, t-shirt, aching with each step. Uryuu had not gone soft on him. _I wouldn't have wanted it any other way though.._  
The ravenhaired looked at him, noticing the attempt to hide the discomfort. He watched him sit down on the bed and pull on his clothes, none of them speaking a word. He watched him go back to the bathroom, attempt to dry and calm his hair before putting the jeans back on.  
They stared at each other across the room before Ichigo started walking out, heart dwelling somewhere in the bottom of his stomach.  
"Kurosaki, wait" Uryuu blurted out, immediately realizing he had no idea what els to say. Ichigo stopped by the door without turning to look at him again.  
"Still just 'Kurosaki', huh.."  
Uryuu had not even realized or given it any thought that still using the redhead's last name might seem offensive and quite rude. Ichigo took a step more.  
"Ichigo.." It sounded just as weird as it felt in his mouth. He walked up to him, close enough for a personal conversation, far enough away to feel safe. He decided to try it again.  
"Ichigo.. I just need some time to process all this.."  
The redhead let out a breath he had been holding and turned his head, sadness swimming in his eyes despite the neutral expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention I'm pretty good at writing this kind of stuff?  
> Anyway, I have no one around to correct, preread and give some constructive chriticism so I'd really like to hear what you think about this chapter 'cause I have some idea I stray alot, making it quite ooc.


	10. Teal

The sun was burning in the early afternoon and most people had sought comfort in the cooler inside. But Ichigo had resorted to hide on the roof of Urahara's shop. Well it was not as much hiding when everyone knew he was up there, but they knew not to bother him at the moment.  
For the past couple of days he had been hanging around here, to help Nel, to train, to be distracted.  
Nel had fled from Hueco Mundo because a certain bluehaired, feline-like espada had apparently set his eyes on her and seemed very presistent on wooing her. And not being too keen on the ways of said espada, she saw no other way than to leave. At least for a while.  
 _Idiot.._ Ichigo frowned and took a big slurp of a water bottle. _Who the hell tried to seduce someone by forcing them to be Queen? I didn't even think Espada was capable of those emotions._  
As if on cue, Nel, leaped onto the roof.  
"Ichigo!" She chipped with a childish smile and handed him a bowl of mixed pieces of fruite. He accepted it and put a piece in his mouth, savouring the sweet flavor of Cantaloupe.  
"You still haven't heard from him?" he shook his head and took another piece.  
Nel had pulled him aside as soon as he had arrived, before he even stepped through the door. She had been able to both smell and sense the Quincy all over him and after knocking him over, straddling him with a dangerous amount of drool hanging from her mouth mere inches from his face, he had agreed to tell her what was going on. Even in her grown state, her childish nature was overwhelming and somewhat scary.  
"Have you decided what you're gonna do yet?" He asked her as she sat down beside him. She took a deep breath and looked at the sky above them.  
"I have to go back soon.. Pesche and Dondochakka is probably worried by now.. I said a couple of says, not 8.." Her eyes dropped to the ground before the shop.  
"I think someone's here to see you.."  
Ichigo followed her eyes and his chest felt like it was about to explode.

"I have no idea when my house became a hostel but will someone please remove the Espada acting like a cat in heat from my residence!" he snarled and gave the two a icy glare. Both of them sat, wide eyed. Nel trying to decide weather to run or laugh, and Ichigo convinced that a single breath was all it would take before his chest burst.  
"Ishida-kun! What's that about a cat in heat?" Urahara chuckled behind his fan, coming outside.  
"It would seem Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is so lovestruck that even fighting Kurosaki has no interest.. So instead, he figured I would know how to win his prescious Neliel over.." the ravenhaired grimached and pushed his glasses in place.  
"Oh dear.. We better take this inside" Urahara said and motioned for Ishida to follow him inside. Nel jumped down and followed but Ichigo hesitated. _He completely ignored me...  
_ For a moment, he considered going straight to the small house and give Grimmjow a good asskicking but figured that trashing the place would probably not make the Quincy appreciate his effords any more.  
 _Besides, Uryuu said he had no interest in fighting with me.. What the hell is up with that?  
_ He leaped off the roof and made his way through the shop, finding everyone seated and Tessi in the process of pouring tea.  
".. didn't even think Espada would be capable of such a thing. I mean, they're just highly advanced hollows, lost souls without hearts?"  
"It is true, to some extent that we don't share the same range of emotions as the living and those of soul society. Hollows are driven purely by instinct and a need to fill the void that used to be their heart. But arrancar and espada grow strong from consuming various hollows with different needs and desires, different reasons as to why they became hollows in the first place." Nel explained with an expression that showed no trace of her usual goofy personality.  
"You would be amazed at how many souls are lost because of love" Urahara mimiced, steelgray eyes hidden under the shade of his hat.  
Ichio stood in the doorway, abscent mindedly listening, soaking up the words while his eyes rested on the icy apperance of Ishida Uryuu. _Nothing for it then.. I have to let it go.._ But he could not tear his eyes away.  
"So Nel.. What do you wanna do?" He said, louder than needed in attempt to shake himself out of it. All eyes were on him, slightly surprised to see him standing in the doorway.  
"My, my... The Locket of Secrecy really works wonderfully!" Urahara sang, talking abaout the bright red band around Ichigo's left wrist.  
"It's a freaking rubberband!" the redhead snapped and turned his head to Nel.   
"Anyway, any idea what we're supposed to do about him then? Need me to beat some sense into him?" The band was designed to conceal his reiatsu and he had been wearing it since Nel arrived. She too was now wearing one, in green of course.

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Hai.. I need to do this myself, I can't just keep running away, I'm not a child anymore.."  
They were walking down the road that lead to the small, peachy coloured house. Ishida was walking infront of them, he had been quiet since they had left the shop.  
"Besides, it's not fair to him.." she added. Nel had decided to try and talk to the bluehaired espada but she had insisted that only Ichigo and Ishida came along. Ishida because it was his house and Ichigo because he made her feel safe and in case Grimmjow got out of control, the former shinigami could easily fight him off. Not that Nel would have any problems fending for herself though.  
They made it to the front door in silence but before opening it, Ishida gave the two of them a quick glare. Then he pushed his glasses up and walked in.  
"Oi, Quincy! Did you fin.... Nel..." For what seemed like the longest time, they just stood there, the bluehaired espada at a complete loss for words. Ishida went to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"I have some work I need to finish, I expect you can figure this out on your own" he said and walked off to his work room.  
"I should've known you'd run off to _him!_ " Grimmjow sneered.  
"Maybe I have to kill him for you to be with me!"  
"You're welcome to try!" Ichigo barked back and pushed Nel out og the way, to protect her from any possible attacks. The next second he was on the floor with a hand around his throat, nails digging into his skin and his own blade barely an inch from the espada's.  
"Grimmjow, NO! I did not leave to be with Ichigo, I left because I disapprove of your childish ways to try and claim me!" The teal eyes seemed pained by her words and he let go of the redhead and stood up.  
"But then what am I supposed to do? You keep running.." His voice was hard and cold and his eyes followed Ichigo as he got up from the floor and let his sword vanish.  
"I am not your pray, hunting me like one will only ever drive me further away."  
For a moment, Grimmjow looked like he was ready to tear something apart and the former shinigami prepared himself for another attack. But it did not come. Instead, the feline like man turned around and looked at Nel, his fists clenched down his sides.  
"I still don't get it.. One moment, we're together and the next i'm chasing you around Hueco Mundo. I thought you wanted me.. "  
The voice was still cold, but Ichigo figured this would probably be as vulnerable as the espada got. And something had obviously happened between the two that Nel has not told the redhead about.  
"I did. But you changed.. The Grimmjow I met after Aizen left Hueco Mundo for good and the one who followed me here are not the same.." Her words seemed to strike hard and the bluehaired sat down on the coffee table next to him and ran a hand through the blue locks.  
Ichigo, a little uncomfortable being a bystander to the conversation, decided it best to leave the two alone for a bit. He could step in in a heartbeat if it was needed anyway. Besides, he had some business of his own to take care of, he needed a clear answer from the bespectacled Quincy.  
He found the door to the small work room he knew to be filled with sowing equipment and lingered outside, listening for any sounds that might indicate what Ishida was doing. Nothing could be heard. He opened the door and quickly stepped inside, shutting it quietly and leaning against it.  
  
"I would ask if your farther never taught you how to knock, but the answer is too obvious.. What do you want, Kurosaki?" Ishida kept his eyes on the fabric in his hands, graciously pushing the needle through, then pulling the thread, twisting it around the edge of the fabric and repeating the action.  
"Just trying to give the two some space without actually leaving.. You know, in case that nutcase snaps back to his old self."  
"There are plenty other rooms in this house.."  
Ichigo slumped down on the floor, back against the door, resting his arms on his knees. He had so many questions but had no idea how to ask them and he knew he had to choose carefully because the chance of getting just half of them answered was very slim.  
Ishida keps sowing, occassionally taking a sip of the waterbottle. His eyes stayed focused on the work in front of him, not even when reaching for the scissor lying at the end of the table, close to where the redhead was sitting, did they stray.  
He cut the thread, folded the fabric and put it aside before getting up, heading for the door. But Ichigo did not move.  
"Would you mind?"  
"Just tell me why" the former shinigami said almost before the Quincy had finished his question.  
"Because this is my house and I would like to go make dinner.."  
"You know that's not what I mean.." Ichigo said and got up, anger bubbling in his stomach. And hurt.  
"No Actually I have no idea what you're talking about.. I called your cellphone, but you seemed to be busy dating an espada." Ishida hissed.  
"Dating..? I wasn't.." He had taken Nel out a couple of times because the gigai Urahara had made for her needed food and she was so curious about the living world, icecream, cakes, candy, fish, ramen, stake, carrots. You name it, she wanted to have it. And his cellphone had probably been lying at his desk at home where he left it a week ago.  
"Why didn't you just come find me when I didn't answer your call? Never been a problem before.."  
"Because, you idiot, you're wearing a reiatsu concealer!"  
Suddenly, it was like the world came crashing down on the former shinigami, his legs threatening to give in, breathing becoming difficult. It was himself who had made it impossible for Ishida to contact him, he who had shut the bespectacled one out, he who had seemed uninterested.  
"I'm an idiot..." he said out of breath, wide eyes staring at the ravenhaired.  
"I'm so sorry, now it's probably too late, you must've been so angry with me, Uryuu I'm so sorry!"  
Ichigo was startled when Ishida placed his hands on both sides of his head and he stared into deep blue seas ready to drown him on the spot.  
"Say it again.."  
"I'm sorry..?"  
"No"  
The redhead gasped when pale fingers latched onto the edge of his jeans, gracing the skin beneath, sending jolts through his entire body. Soft lips connected with his own and he immediately put his hands on the slim hips, moaning the ravenhaireds name into his mouth, his mind in total ecstasy.  
When they broke apart, he put his head on the Quincy's shoulder and tightened his grip on the hips, a feeling of relief swimming through him.

When they made their way back into the livingroom, they both stopped and stared wideeyed at the sight that welcomed them.  
Nel was sitting at the end of the couch, smiling softly while running her fingers through the blue locks spread in her lab while the male espada lay on his back with his feet planted at the arm rest on the other end. He seemed to be either purring or snooring. Or possibly both.   
"He was lying exactly like this when I first realised I was falling in love with him.." she whispered.  
"After you guys left Huecho Mundo, I brought him back to Las Noches and I was so surprised at his tender nature when we were alone." She continued but was interoupted by a somewhat sleep hoarsh voice.  
"I would appreciate it, woman, if you didn't share things like that.." Nel just smiled more and decided to continue.  
"He would sneak into my room after I'd gone to bed and curl up next to me, only to excuse himself with the possibility of unfriendly intruders.."  
"Seriously, woman, if you continue I'm gonna have to kill the both of them!" he now had one eye open.  
"He followed me around all the time.. Not much unlike Pesche and Dondochakka.. Except, he refused to play tag with us.."  
"That's enough" he sneered and stood up, starring at the former shinigami substitute. But there was no real anger to detect in his eyes, he almost seemed relaxed, relieved. Exactly how Ichigo himself was feeling.


	11. Candy

As they walked the streets, making their way back to Urahara's shop, Uryuu did his best to distract himself from the redhead walking infront of him.  
In all honesty, he has no idea what had possessed him to kiss Ichigo, but he knew he was aching to do so again. _This is quite troublesome.  
"Uryuu I'm so sorry!"_ there was a clear ringing of desperation in his voice and those bronze eyes had been swimming in heartbreaking regret. It had made his Quincy heart throb to mend the pain. _Almost the same way it did back then.._ A flash of Ichigo's eyes going blank after Ulquiorra blew his heart out made him shake his head lightly and push his glasses back in place.  
In the corner of his eye, he noticed the bluehaired espada walking on his right, carefully reach out as if to take Nel's hand who was walking next to Ichigo, right infront of him. But instead, it lingered a few inches away from her for a few seconds before being put back into the pocket of his loose, white pants.  
The slightly bewilded yet thoughtful frown he wore made Uryuu think back to when he had first encountered him a few days ago.

 _*The streets were empty as Uryuu was making his way home from his favorite store with a couple of new fabrics neatly folded and put into a plastic bag dangeling by his side. The manager had let him stay a while after closing hour, until the rain had lessened a bit. It was still slightly dripping a bit and the streetlamps had just been turned on when suddenly two rough hands pushed him hard into an allyway, making him land front first into a puddle of mud._  
 _Taking no time to mind being soaked, he twisted his body around and aimed his bow at the bluehaired man dressed in white, towering over him._  
 _"Relax Quincy, I ain't here to fight. I'm lookin' for Kurosaki Ichigo but I can't seem to find him. Figured you'd know where he is."_  
 _"Well I don't!" Uryuu sneered, anger bubbling in his stomach at the mere mentioning of the redheads name._  
 _"Che.. Touchy, little Quincy, aren't ya.. Guess I'll just tag along until he shows up.._ "*

Grimmjow had in reality not been looking for Kurosaki but rather Nel. He had figured she would run and hide behind the former substitute Shinigami. But he was determind to find her and win her back. Though he had seemed completely lost in the situation.  
The whole thing had been strange and slightly scary though oddly amusing to Uryuu who had never thought something like Espada and Arrancar would be capable of feelings such as love. Of course Grimmjow would never use that exact word.  
The ranevnahired was pulled from his thoughts when Nel, whirled around, attached herself to Grimmjow's arm and pulled him along. When they had gotten quite abit ahead, she nuzzled her head against his neck before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Could you imagin walking the streets like that with me?" Ichigo said thoughtfully as he stopped walking for a second until Uryuu was walking next to him.  
"I think that kind of public display would be quite inappreciated, seeing as we're both men.." Uryuu said calmly, hoping the redhead would not notice his reddened cheeks.  
"Yea, you're probably right. Couldn't imagine you as that girly, anyway" Ichigo said, still studying the couple walking ahead of them.  
"Why Kurosaki, it almost sound like you'd want me to act that _girly_ " the ravenhaired teased, obviously catching the former substitute Shinigame completely off guard.  
"What? N-no! That would be totally weird, you're a man and should act like that!" he blushed, making the Quincy hide a smile by pushing his glasses in place.

When they arrived at the shop, Nel carefully explained her choice and the deal she had made with the male espada. He was, under no cercumstances, to hurt another soul. With few exceptions of course. Being attacked or in order to protect someone would call for an exception. Hueco Mundo was not the friendliest place after all.  
"Could you please enlighten, though, Grimmjow-san.. How come Nel-chan caused suck a ruckus crossing between the worlds, when you did so completely unnoticed?" Urahara asked curiously, putting his fan down to take a sip from his tea.  
"Che... That's simple.." the bluehaired answered, starring intensely at the shopkeeper as he sipped his tea, then looking at the cup infront of himself.  
"Nel has never crossed before, not even as a Hollow. So she ripped a bunch o' holes open, letting in the sweet smell of easy food seep right in." he continued with a toothy grin and took a slurp from his own cup, grin disappearing as he stared into the small piece of porcelain.  
 _Must be his first cup of tea_ Uryuu thought. He had not yet touched his own, the smell was making him slightly nauseous and a headache was rapidly forming. He excused himself from the conversation, concluding that nothing more of major importance would come up, he headed for the bathroom to splash some cold water in his face.  
The mirror showed him all the signs of exhaustion his face wore; his skin was paler than usual and a hint of dark circled his eyes. Without his glasses, his eyes looked weary and unfocused. _I haven't eaten today_ he remembered. _Actually I've barely eaten at all the past week or so.  
_ He made his way outside the shop and leaned against the wall, afraid that his legs might give in, hoping the cool evening air would help the dizzyness.  
"You don't have to stay, you know.. You look like you should be home, resting.." the former shinigami substitute said softly, trying to sound more casual than concerned. He walked to stand infront of the ravenhaired, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I'd prefer to see that hellraiser off before I can relax.. Besides, you don't look too great yourself, Kurosaki.." Uryuu glared at the redhead. He too had dark circles around the eyes and all together just looked a little worn.  
"Ichigo.. At least when we're alone" he said while leaning in to place a soft kiss on the pale lips, not easing the Quincy's dizzyness one bit.  
"My, my. Is it finally official?" Urahara sang and opened his fan to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks due to the embarrassment of disturbing the young men in such an intimate moment.  
Ichigo pulled away instanly, leaving Uryuu to try and steady his quivering legs and hide his reddened face. He had not quite gotten around considering other people's reaction to the two of them. Then it hit him. _"Is it finally official?"_ The question had sounded, as if the shop keeper had expected it.

Uryuu was pulled from his thoughts when Ichigo put his hands on his shoulders and called his name.  
"Huh? What is it Kurosaki?"  
"Ichigo.. We're alone.. You were spacing out, that's not like you. Are you okay?" the former substitute did nothing to hide his worry as he studied the Quincy's eyes. _He looks completely worn out..  
_ "I'm fine." Uryuu lied and pushed the redhead’s hands off his shoulders and straightened himself up.  
"What did Urahara want?"  
Ichigo was only very slightly surprised by the ravenhaired suddenly acting just as cold as he had a few weeks ago. He was obviously straining himself to appear 'fine'.  
 _He has low blood pressure!_ The redhead remembered and dragged the smaller man into the shop, roamed the shelves a little before finding a small chocolate bar.  
"Here. And after we've seen Nel off, I'm getting you something proper to eat" he stated and handed the candy bar to the Uryuu who had a pale blush creeping over his cheeks. He wanted to argue that he was perfectly fine and did not need anything from the former substitute, but his body was screaming for nutrition and his legs threatened to give in, so instead he just did as told.  
When Ichigo was sure the Quincy had eaten something, he dragged him downstairs to the basement where the rest of the assembly had gone. Urahara had come out to tell them the espada couple were about ready to leave and would be doing so from the training grounds to avoid any possible complications.

Ururu handed Nel two large paper bags , each with a huge, red bow on it.  
"Here's some candy for you, Neliel-chan." the girl whispered. Nel went ecstatic and roamed the bags with goods only to pull out two lollipops, then stuffed one of them into the unprepared Grimmjow's mouth.  
"Isn't it good? Thank you so much, Ururu-chan!" she squealed. Ururu blushed all over and Grimmjow looked like she just forcefed him poison.  
"Oi, Nel-chan.. You can't just forcefeed people candy like that" Ichigo said and pointed at the bluehaired who had removed the pinkish orb from his mouth and was staring at it as if he expected it to attack him at any moment.  
When the round of goodbyes had ended, Grimmjow nearly dragged Nel through the Garganta he had opened, leaving nothing but the pink lollipop behind on the dusty ground.  
The former shinigami substitute barely wasted any time telling the rest of them goodnight before he hauled the Quincy out of the shop by the wrist and out in the cool summer evening.


	12. Tell them what exactly?

Ichigo had let go of his wrist as soon as they walked into the streets and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
The sugar effect of the chocolate was wearing off fast and the ravenhaired found himself becoming incresingly more and more dizzy with each step he took and blood seemed to abandon his face leaving it, if possible, even paler than before. After a while of walking, he started lacking behind the redhead who quickly picked up on the change of pace.  
Ichigo took a quick look around, but not finding what he was looking for, he decided it best to do something before the Quincy's body gave in to exaustion.  
"K-kurosaki, what're you doing?" Uryuu asked in surprise as Ichigo snug an arm around his waist.  
"Hold on tight" the redhead warned and only just giving Uryuu enough time to put his arm firmly around his own figure before flashing in direction of a place he knew to be open and serving at this hour.  
They arrived outside a small and old looking building with dim lights showing off the name 'Chiyou Ramen' and a sign in the door said 'Open'.  
The insides were decorated in light wood and green colours and there were seats along the counter and boots for more privacy along the right wall. Ichigo lead the trembeling ravenhaired to the back and seated him in a boot and went for the counter where an short old lady appeared.  
"Ah, hello Ichigo-kun. Out late again this eveing? Did you bring that nice girl with you?" her rusty voice was kind and familar.  
"Konnbanwa Chiyou-ba. No I'm here with another friend who could really use something to eat."   
"Oh.. The scrawny young man you put in the corner? I'll have something ready for the two of you in no time, dear. Go sit down" she smiled as her caring eyes studied Uryuu who had leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
Ichigo went and sat across Uryuu. They sat in silence until the old woman brought in a tray with two big, steaming bowls, two cups and a pot of tea. She put everything on the table and smiled.  
"Here you go boys."   
They both thanked her and she made her way back to the kitchen, telling them if they needed anything els, just to call for her.  
"This should make you feel better soon enough; Chiyou-ba's spicey miso ramen. Ittakimasu!"   
"Ittakimasu" Uryuu replied and took the chopsticks in his trembeling hand. With much strain, he managed to scoop some noodles into his mouth, welcoming the taste of a well cooked and cared for meal. _She puts a lof of love in her cooking_ he mused.  
It did not take long before his body started to relax and the trembening stopped, even the headache dulled into a small buzzing instead of a hard throbbing it was before.  
Ichigo studied him through orange strands, covering his eyes as he ate. He watched the ravenhaired's face retrieve a little more colour, a light pink across the cheeks from the spicey and hot soup. _I should make sure he eats properly the next few days.. If he'll let me stick around.._

When they were done eating, Uryuu was feeling a lot better. Though he was embarrassed that the redhead had seen him in that state.  
But feeling better also brought the capacity to think about things properly and a ton of questions was whirling around in his mind. But before he could even open his mouth, Ichigo beat him to it.  
"I'm telling my dad and sisters first thing tomorrow. Don't want them to hear it from anyone els.. We should probably go see Ori"  
"-Tell them what exactly?" the Quincy interroupted cooly.  
"Huh? Well about us.. I wasn't planning on hiding it.." Ichigo was a little stunned. Was the Quincy going to turn on him?  
"Us? I assume you mean you and I but as far as I know, I never agreed to there being an 'Us'.."  
"What the hell do you mean? You kissed me!" the redhead growled. _Shit, shit shit..  
_ Uryuu wanted to snap back, but he had no idea what to say. The former Shinigami substitute was right. He has kissed him and he was aching to do so again, there was no denying it. The week he had thought the redhead had changed his mind had been an insomniac hell and the bluehaired hellraiser showing up had not made it any more tolerable.  
"You're right" He sighed, catching the furious redhead completely off guard.  
"I kissed you and I would do it again. Guess I'm just still completely on edge, it's been a rough week" he admitted. He was becoming incredibly tired. _It's because my body is processing the much needed food. I need to go home and sleep soon._  
"Eh? So... No screaming and denying it?"  
"No.. I see no point in trying to deny it. I did it and regardless of how little I like admitting it, I enjoyed it.. But I need to know exactly what this means, what's our status?" he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear in attempt to occupy his nervous hands.  
"It means I'm yours if you want me" Ichigo smirked and lifted his head, liking where the conversation was going. His eyes were burning with emotions he did not dare try to word just yet.  
"C'mon, I'll walk you home.." He continued.  
He left money on the counter and yelled 'Arigato Chiyou-ba!' as they walked out into the now rather chilly night.

When they made it to front door of the peachy house, the former Shinigami substitute pinned the Quincy against the door and pressed their lips firmly together before licking lightly, asking for entrance. Uryuu granted it with a low mewl, parting his lips, only just enough. Despite his mind and body both aching for sleep, arousal quickly spread through him and he managed to jam the keys in the lock and open the door behind him. But Ichigo pulled away in the same second.  
"I really want to stay, but I think it'd be better if I didn't.." he panted.  
Uryuu nodded slowly. He knew they both needed rest and he himself needed time to think things over because the full realization of what he had agreed to had yet to really sink in. He needed time to fully process most of the summer, actually.  
"Be here around seven. I'll bring dinner. And make sure not to strain yourself, I don't want to come and find you passed out on the floor.."  
"Hn.. Sounding like a doctor already, Kurosaki" the Quincy teased. The redhead was already walking away and merely raised a hand for a lazy wave.  
"Ichigo.." He corrected and flashed out of sight.  
Uryuu closed the door, kicked off his shoes and headed straight for bed. He was barely under the covers before sleep overtook him and dreams of delicious ramen, a hotheaded espada and kissing a certain redhead in the pouring rain invaded his mind.

Ichigo woke to the sound of his father and sister arguing downstairs. Karin had started sounding alot like he had at that age but the oldest Kurosaki never put a hand on her though.  
He found a pair of jeans and an dirt orange shirt and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to find the two arguing about who Karin was or was not dating and weather she was seeing that person today. Karin insisted that she was most certainly not dating and that they were just meeting for lunch and so what if they had had lunch and dinner together a few times. Their father on the other hand was sure she was just trying hide her boyfriend and insisted that she brought him home soon.  
Ichigo knew Karin had been crushing on a friend for a long time, though she would never admit to it because she did not think the interest was mutual. Despite how often they would go out alone together.  
"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu burst, set the food on the table and ran to hug him, making the arguing two forget their argument.  
"Morning Yuzu.. Karin, dad.." he said and hugged, the not so small anymore, Yuzu back. Isshin went into a ranting about his son always abandoning his family.   
"I'll go make some more food!" the girl chipped and was about to run back to the kitchen, but Ichigo stopped her.  
"No i'm not really hungry.. But I need to talk to you, all of you, so can we please sit down."  
They all went to sit and the brunette put food on the plates, except the redhead's. He merely graphed a piece of toast and took a bite.  
"So Ichigo, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Isshin asked, for once sounding serious. Ichigo swallowed the bred and took a sip of juice.  
"Well.. There's someone that I.. Like.. A lot and"  
"Oh you've finally gotten a girlfriend?" Karin asked.  
"Is she pretty?" Yuzu smiled.  
"Oh my son is finally ready to be a man" Isshin said proud but teary eyed.  
"Do we know her?" Karin asked thoughtfully.  
"Guys, please, it's not.. It's not a girl.." Ichigo said, face flushed and hands firmly placed on the table. The others went silent and just stared at him, Isshin's eye twitching, the girls staring at him wideeyed.  
"What?" Karin managed.  
"I'm gay, I like a guy and I hope you're all okay with that" he said, putting his usual frown back on but smiling slightly when Yuzu started snickering. His father flung himself onto the floor in front of Mazaki, wailing about their son denying him grandkids and Rukia had always been such a nice girl.  
"What're you laughing at?" Karin asked the giggling brunette.  
"I kinda knew.." She whispered and remembered the many nights she had gotten up to pee and heard her brother talk in his sleep.  
"You..? Nevermind, who is he then?" the ravenhaired girl demanded. She was not really upset, her brothers sexuality was no more of her business than who she was dating was their fathers.  
"It's Ishida Uryuu.."

" _Moshi Moshi!_ " Orihime's voice rang through the phone. For a second, the Quincy considered hanging up. He knew she had been worrying sick about him for weeks now and he had avoided her calls and visits. But he did miss her company.  
"Hello Orihime"  
" _Oh Ishida-kun! Are you alright? I was getting worried because I haven't heard from you since the night Hitsugaya-kun brought you here. You're not hurt again, are you?_ "  
"No! No, I'm not hurt.. I just wanted to tell you that I'm alright.. I'm sorry I've made you worry so much, I haven't been a good friend lately.." _Haven I even been a good friend at all the past two years?  
_ " _Ishida-kun, that's not true, you're a very good friend! You don't mind my taste in food and you always make such beautiful clothes for me!_ " she argued. It was clear, even just by listening to her voice, that she was smiling. Uryuu let himself fall back against his bed and adjusted the cellphone by his ear.  
"How about I take you out for lunch tomorrow?" _I don't want to tell her over the phone..  
_ "I would love that! Can we go by that new doughnut shop?" she sounded exited.  
"Of course, Orihime-chan. I'll meet you at the bakery at noon then?"  
They ended the conversation and Uryuu stretched on the bed. He had slept better than he had in years and it had been 9:00 before he ventured out of bed for a shower. Afterwards, he had noticed his cellphone on the nightstand and decided to check the list of missed calls and unread messages which had lead him to call his closest friend.  
He looked at the clock on the bed stand, it only said 10:00 so he decided to go work on the new Quincy uniform he had started the week before. All he needed was to stich it together and do some fitting.  
It was a sleeveless, white shirt with a zipper down the middle and a semi high neck. A blue line followed the zipper and a vertical stripe across the chest created the classical Quincy cross. He also made gloves, a fingerless, elbow long with the same blue line and the cross on the back of the hand for his right and a wrist long one for the left.  
 _This will be good for the summer.. The other ones are much too warm in this weather._  
When he was done, he still had a couple of hours to spend. Sighing, he put the new uniform aside and thought up few things to pass time with.

When Ichigo arrived, he found a note on the door simply saying 'Garden'. So he went around the house and found the Quincy sitting in a sunny spot on the grass, surrounded by university textbooks, a bowl of grapes and a bottle of water. _He looks so relaxed like that. I'll let him read a little longer.  
_ He found the glass door leading into the livingroom to be open and went inside. He headed straight for the kitchen and unpacked the food Yuzu had made for him, all he had to do was reheat it. She had made vegetable soup, Teriyaki beef with rice and a little chocolate cake for dessert that he put in the fridge to stay cool. It looked and smelled absolutely wonderful as he prepared it and set the small table they had ate breakfast at the first time he had visited.  
When it was all ready, he went outside again where the ravenhaired was still completely lost in his books.  
"You gonna sit out here all night or you gonna come inside and eat?"  
Uryuu seemed momentarily confused at the sight of the redhead but then smiled and adjusted his glasses.  
"Ichigo... Still wearing the reiatsu consealer, I take it.. How long have you been here?"  
"A while, I just didn't want to disturb you. But the food is ready now so you better be hungry."  
The Quincy smiled and gave a nod before collecting his things. He was indeed hungry as he had only had a bowl of porridge in the morning and grapes while studying.  
" I think, if anybody had told me a few weeks ago that someday Kurosaki Ichigo would cook me dinner in my kitchen, I would have said they were crazy to believe such a thing." he said taking the sight and smell of delicious food in front of him when he sat down. _Actually, if anyone had told me I would win a fight, sleep with and have him cook dinner for me, I would have thought they escaped from Ryuuken's psychiatric department._  
"Well I didn't actually cook it, Yuzu did."


	13. An offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this one..   
> Also, I have started drawing again and is currently working on scenes from this story which I’ll scan and post.. Somewhere.. Have no idea what works nowadays.. Oh, right, I have a devianart account!  
> Anyway, any particular scenes you would like to see? I’ll see If I can whip it up then.

 

Uryuu mouthed a 'oh' and sat down, staring at the bowl of soup in front of him. _If he told them, this must mean at least Yuzu-chan is okay with it.  
_ "Dad kept whining about grandkids but I'm pretty sure he's fine with everything. Karin and Yuzu is. Actually.." he remembered what the brunette had told him about somewhat knowing what was going on. Over the years she had gotten a lot less timid and shy.  
"Actually what?" Uryuu asked, taking a spoon full of soup. He could not remember the last time someone besides Orihime or Sado had cooked in his kitchen and those two had not been visiting for quite some time.  
"Nothing! It's nothing.. But my family is cool with it"  
They ate in silence for a while, the Quincy still feeling quite unsure of the whole thing and not entirely comfortable with the fact that the Kurosaki household knew. _I guess it'll change once I tell Orihime.  
_ "That old lady yesterday, Chiyou-san. How do you know her?" he asked, to break the awkward silence.  
"She's been my father’s patient for years and I usually go there if I miss dinner at home." _Which happens more and more often, come to think of it..  
_ They talked about this and that while eating, until the uncomfortable silence was not at all uncomfortable anymore but just a silent moment to enjoy the experience. The unease and uncertainty Uryuu had felt was slowly being chipped away as he realized how much they both had matured, how much the redhead had matured. _I never thought just talking would be so easy. We never actually tried that before. I wonder if I would have liked him better back then if we had.. Probably not though.._ He smiled, knowing fully well how stubborn and how stuck on not liking the former Shinigami substitute he was back then. Though he had grown to like him eventually, quite a lot. They had become friends somewhere between the hollow hunting, bickering and going to the other worlds.  
A flash of a horned monster ready to impale an already beaten Espada drained all blood from his face and he stared at his almost empty plate. At least he had gotten through both soup and most of the teriyaki before his appetite left him.  
"Are you okay? You look like you saw Aizen or something." Ichigo teased, a ring of worry behind it.  
"I'm fine, it's just.. I'm just very full" the ravenhaired lied.  
"Guess we'll save dessert for later then.." the former Shinigami substitute stated and took their plates to the sink. Uryuu brought the rest of the dishes and they quickly found a rhythm of Ichigo doing the washing off and Uryuu drying and putting it away. The boxes Yuzu had stored the meal in were stacked on the table, ready to be brought back to her kitchen.

As the Quincy put away the last plate in the cupboard above the sink, he froze when strong hands were placed on his hips and hot breath ghosted over his neck. After a few seconds, fingers slipped beneath his shirt and caressed the skin softly while a hot mouth placed scorching kisses on the pale neck, earning a quiet, breathed moan.  
Ichigo let his hands explore the contours of slim hips, up the toned torso and collarbone while he nibbled lightly at the exposed neck. Uryuu relaxed in the touches and leaned his head back to rest on the redhead's shoulder while quiet moans continued to escape him and the arousal became harder and harder to ignore.  
One hand found its way down to caress the Quincy’s inner thigh, only gracing the clothed erection and causing lustful gasp. The sound made Ichigo very much aware of his actions effect, edging him to go further. He cupped the bulge in his hand and squeezed softly, earning a much louder sound.  
“I-Ichigo..” Uryuu whispered breathless, not sure his legs would hold him much longer. But the redhead continued the teasing, kissing and biting while one hand caressed a hardened nipple and the other continued to squeeze and cup softly. All the while trying to keep himself in check and not lose self-control like he had so often before.  
The ravenhaired felt his head spin as heat build in his abdomen and his mouth went dry. _Oh god.. he.. I need.. Please.. Something..  
_ “Hnh.. Please.. Stop.. Ah.. Torture..” he gasped quietly.  
“You want me to stop?” Ichigo asked a lot more calm than he felt. _I went too far.. Shit!  
_ “Yes.. N-no, please continue.. Do more..” The ravenhaired begged and leaned into the former Shinigami substitute’s embrace. Ichigo’s eyes widened as a light bulb went on in his mind.  
Carefully he tugged the zipper down and edged his hand down to free the hard member entrapped in tight jeans and boxers, feeling Uryuu shudder against his chest as he moaned.  
The redhead wrapped his hand around the heated flesh and ran his thumb over the wet slit, making the ravenhaired grip onto the counter for balance.  
He began stroking; first slowly, then quickly, varying his pace and roughness, doing to the Quincy exactly what he would have liked himself. Remembering that they were still in the kitchen, he stopped, panting just as heavily as the ravenhaired who whimpered slightly at the loss of contact.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this here” he stated.  
“You’re right” Uryuu breathed and turned around, revealing his flushed cheeks blue eyes swimming with lust. He was met by bronze mirroring his own and within a second, he was pushed against the counter, hungry lips and eager hands desperate to get closer.  
Soon their location was yet again forgotten and Ichigo completely lost himself in his desire, ripping and pulling at the Quincy’s clothes to get as close as he possibly could. When the white pants and boxers dropped to the floor, he pushed the ravenhaired up to sit at the counter, forcing him to wrap his legs around the redhead’s waist for support.  
Ichigo moaned against the pale lips as bare skin ground against his clothed hardness. He opened his eyes to keep focus and inhaled deeply through the nose before prying the welcoming mouth open yet again with his tongue as he lead a hand down to caress the sensitive skin of Uryuu’s inner thigh.  
The hand ventured a bit further and a finger softly poked the puckered skin, earning a shuddered gasp from the Quincy who then moved his hips to welcome the feeling.  
The first finger went in easy, almost being swallowed by the heat and both of them being slightly sweaty from a hot day and their current actions made the muscle loosen up soon after.  
Uryuu let out a hiss when the second finger entered but soon leaned his head against the wall behind him, whimpering with pleasure as Ichigo found his sweet spot.   
It took all of the redhead’s patience not to rush with the preparation while he unbuttoned his jeans with his free hand and let his own heated flesh free. It was already weeping with excitement when he removed his fingers and slowly pushed into the ravenhaired.  
“Nnhg.. Stop.. Just lemme.. Adjust” Uryuu breathed painfully halfway. Ichigo merely nodded and kept still, words unable to leave his mouth as the tightness burned around him. Uryuu took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax before moving his hips a little. The redhead nearly choked on his breath and graphed on to the counter for support due to the sudden sensation.  
“S-sorry... I’m ready.” The Quincy whispered and slowly, Ichigo started moving, rolling his hips softly, creating deeper and deeper thrusts while reassuming his caressing of the flushed erection caught between their bodies. Uryuu threw his head back and moaned at the touch, suddenly craving much more friction. He trusted his hips upwards into the hand, tightening himself around the redhead yet again, who this time moaned out loudly.  
Within moments, they were both franticly seeking their release, fingers digging into skin or entangled in sweaty hair, mouths hungrily attached.  
“I can hardly say I’m surprised” a cold voice cut through the heated atmosphere, immediately making Uryuu freeze.  
“-considering how unhealthily fixated you always were with this Kurosaki..”  
“Ryuuken!” Uryuu yelped in disbelief, pushing the former Shinigami substitute off him and stumbled to the ground, pulling his shirt to cover his private parts. After a second to recover, Ichigo too covered himself up, quickly closing his pants while blushing furiously.  
“Nor is it surprising that you would be the receiver, you always were quite feminine” The older Ishida said, his glasses hiding his eyes. Uryuu opened his mouth to say something but the redhead beat him to it.   
“That’s enough, ol’ man! It’s none of your business but I’ll have you know that was a rare treat.”  
 _That’s a lie. Why is he lying?_ Uryuu mind was racing while his heart was threatening to explode.  
“Is that so?” Ryuuken said with half a smile, slightly amused.  
“You’re son is more of a man than you will ever be!”  
 _Did he just..? He’s defending me!  
_ “I’ll take your word for it” The Quincy chuckled.  
“What’re you doing here, Ryuuken” Uryuu mustered, trying to force the blush away with no luck while staring his father straight in the eyes. Normally, the older Ishida only came by for a visit once every other month, just to check up on him or remind him why he moved out in the first place.  
“I have some matters to discuss with you. But please do go clean yourself up first, I’d rather not see my son like this. Besides, I’d like a word with Kurosaki-san in private.”  
“What” the ravenhaired started but was quickly interrupted.  
“It’s nothing you need to worry about and I’m sure he will tell you of it later anyway.”  
He looked at Ichigo who nodded in reassurance and then hurried off to his room to clean up under a cold shower and get dressed while trying to think of any other equally embarrassing moments in his life, none coming to mind though.   
“Shit!” _What could he possibly want? He never comes by at this hour and what does he want to talk to Kurosa.. Ichigo.. I can’t keep referring to him by last name after this.. But what does Ryuuken want with him?_  
He almost fell over several times while trying to pull his pants up while putting on a white t-shirt.

As soon as the door to the bedroom clicked, the older Ishida turned his focus to the frowning redhead who already seemed more than ready for defense.  
“So tell me, how long has this been going on?” he asked and moved for the living room.  
“Long enough” Ichigo answered short, slightly hesitant to follow.  
“Well I’m pretty sure, whatever the reason, he went out of his way to avoid you for a very long time. What happened? ” Ryuuken spoke while opening the glass door and pulled a cigarette as Ichigo finally followed him into the room.  
“We talked it out”  
The hospital director leaned against the doorframe and blew a mouthful of smoke while observing the young man before him almost amazed at how little he resembled his father nowadays.   
“Is that so? I never figured you as much of a talker.” Another huff of smoke was let out.  
“What are your intentions with my son?”  
Ichigo clenched his jaw, expecting to soon be told to stay away, that Shinigami and Quincy had no business together and so on.  
“I intend to be by his side as long as he’ll let me.”  
Ryuuken finished his cigarette, dropped it to the ground to extinguish it with his black, polished shoe before moving to sit in the chair, legs crossed and motioned for Ichigo to sit down on the couch.  
“So you’re in love with him then?”  
Within a second, the former Shinigami substitute’s face matched his hair as he tried to process the question. Not once had he ever even considered using those words to describe what he felt towards the younger Quincy, it simply never crossed his mind.  
“Err.. I’m.. yea, I”  
“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” the ravenhaired asked, walking into the room, a stern look focused on his father who returned the look.  
“I was merely wondering if you were still determined to attend Karakura University, since Kurosaki-san would also be studying medicine there. But seeing as you two have sorted things out, it seems there would be no reason to assume you weren’t..” Ryuuken got up and walked to correct some picture frames standing on a shelve. The pictures Ichigo had studied the first time he came to visit, showing Uryuu and his mother.  
“That’s correct, I still intend on going to Karakura University and that would be my decision regardless of who els would be studying there. Would there be anything els?” the ravenhaired answered with a voice so cold it made the hairs in the back of the former Shinigami substitute’s neck stand up with an uncomfortable chill. _Were they always like this?  
_ Even the air around the younger Quincy seemed icy as he sat down on the couch next to Ichigo, arms and legs crossed, as if guarding himself.  
 _I don’t think he’s even ever been this hostile towards me.. And the ol’ man seems the same._  
“There is. I have an offer to make” Ryuuken said and pulled an envelope from inside his gray suit jacket and threw it on the coffee table.  
“And what would that be?” Uryuu asked, eyes hidden behind glasses reflecting the light.  
“That envelope contains the papers to sign this house, that were bought by your beloved grandfather and that you were born and raised in over to you completely and I will sign them on one condition..”  
Uryuu’s eyes went completely wide and a faint taste of blood spread in his mouth as he bit his tongue by accident.  
“What.. What would that condition be?”  
“I will sign this house over to you if you sign a contract saying you will refrain from all contact with this boy, Kurosaki Ichigo. If you don’t, the house will be returned to me and I will sell it off ”


	14. Soothing Almond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the previous cliffhanger ^.^
> 
> Also, I have an confession to make...  
> I last wrote on this fic 2 years ago and this is as far as I got.. Because I couldn't and still can't decide if it needs one last finishing chapter or this one already has the perfect ending..

“WHAT?” Ichigo yelped while Uryuu yet again managed to bite his tongue, holding back a similar reaction. He kept quiet though, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him upset.  
When he had come back from Seritei 2½ years ago, his father had been furious. It had led to a fierce fight between two equally skilled Quincies that ended with the surprising result of both passing out from blood loss and exhaustion. When Uryuu had awoken, he found himself bandaged and alone and with the heated words between them burned in his memory.  
He had moved out few days later, into the home he had not visited since his grandfather died.  
“Uryuu.. You should keep the house.. “ Ichigo’s voice was low but determined.  
“No.”  
“No?” Ryuuken raised an eyebrow at his son’s simple answer and the redhead shut his mouth, jaw completely clenched.  
“This is just a house..  Staying here won’t change the past but Ichigo is a part of my future.” He said while looking straight into eyes identical to his own.  
Ryuuken pulled his cigarette box from his jacket too, took one out and placed between his lips. When the box had been tugged away, he lit the cigarette while speaking.   
“Good to know. Then I have no further business here.” He let out a huff and studied the two young men on the couch before him. Then he turned around and headed for the door.   
“The papers in the envelope have already been signed. You deserve it..” and the door closed with a ‘click’.

“W-what?” Ichigo stared in the direction the senior Ishida had gone, completely dumbfound. Uryuu snatched the envelope, tore it open and started reading through the papers.  
“Rules of property transfer.. Legal transfer of ownership..  Hereby transfer the ownership of the house to Ishida Uryuu. Signed Ishida Ryuuken and lawyer! And the deed to the house is here too!”  
“Does this mean he was just messing with you?” the redhead managed to ask, still unable to figure out what just went on. _He was ready to give up his home for me..  
_ The Quincy cleared his throat softly, claiming self-control again and put away the ecstatic joy pulsing through him. He had always worried about the day he would have to give up the place he was born and raised, the last physical memento of his mother and grandfather.   
“Yes.. It seems he was testing me to see how serious I am about you. Surprisingly, I’m, quite serious.” He said and got up to put the papers away in a ring binder standing under the shelve with pictures.  
“Good. Because I’m in love with you..” Ichigo bit his lip as soon as he uttered the words, already regretting having said them. Not because he did not mean it, but because he was still unsure of the Quincy’s feelings towards him. And he had only just realized his own a few momenta ago when the elder had slapped him in the face with it.  
Uryuu slowly pushed the ring binder back in its place, hiding the blush creeping over his cheeks.  
“You might have gotten older, but you’re still quite dense, aren’t you..” _you don’t do the things he’s done over the past few weeks unless you host certain emotions toward a person.. or is a raving lunatic.. Though in his case, it might be both...  
_ “How about that dessert by the way?” he continued and went back into the kitchen, hoping to break the awkward tension while making a mental note to clean that room thoroughly first thing in the morning.  
The redhead followed, still slightly stunned by the Quincy’s reply. He had not been expecting the other to act so casual after such a confession, but rather be quite awkward about it. Or start a pointless argument like they had used to so long ago.   
The ravenhaired prepared a pot of tea and set out cups and plates and Ichigo found the cake he had put in the fridge earlier. He rarely ate sweets, but Yuzu’s heavenly chocolate cake was something he enjoyed. For many years, it had been his only wish for his birthday and occasionally, she would make it just to spoil him at random while he was studying or if he had seemed too stressed out. ‘Because you’re such a great brother, Ichi-nii’ she would usually say. _I’m seriously never moving too far away from that girl._ He mused while cutting the small cake in two pieces and placing each piece on the plates Uryuu had set out.  
“Oh god, this is delicious!” the Quincy burst after the first bite, completely overwhelmed by the moist, rich taste of dark, bittersweet chocolate.  
“Yea.. Yuzu is amazing like that” Ichigo smiled softly, enjoying the subtle sparks in the dark blue eyes.   
“You know, it’s getting quite late.. You’re welcome to borrow the guestroom again if you want?”  
“Hn? Oh.. S-sure, I’d like that.”

 _A hot mouth trailed kisses up his neck until it connected with his own lips. A playful tongue poked its way past them while eager hands explored his naked body. He moaned in response, just as eager.  
But soon the kisses turned to bites.  
“Ouch! What was that for?” he yelped as blood was drawn from his bottom lip.  
Another bite at his neck made him flinch.  
“Kurosaki, what’re you doing? Stop it!” nails scratched his back painfully.  
“Stop it! Stop. Let go of me!” he pushed with all his force to get the redhead off him but he barely moved.  
“I-Ichigo, let go!”  
A sharp pain pierce his stomach and the redhead finally release him, revealing empty eyes, white bony mask and a gaping hole in the toned chest.  
“No.. no this is.. Isn’t happen.. ing” he gasped and looked down. Zangetsu, sticking out of his blood covered skin.  
“N-cough-no.. Ichi” his eyes lock at the monster in front of him, Orihime hanging lifeless from the hand squeezing her neck  
“NOO!”   
_ “Ishida! Wake up!”  
Uryuu shot up in his bed, covered in sweat, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, mind flooded with bloody images.  
“I.. Ichigo?” he panted.  
“Uryuu, are you okay?” the redhead asked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the Quincy’s hand tightly with worry written all over his face.  
“Yes! Yea, I’m fine. It was just a bad dream..” Uryuu answered slightly disoriented and slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom do splash some cold water in his face.  
“It sounded like a horrible nightmare..”  
“It was..” he sighed and turned off the water. His hair was a mess, bangs clinging to his face while the back stuck out in every possible direction, but at the moment, he could not care less.  
Making his way back to the bed, crawling under the still warm covers, Ichigo studied him curiously. He wanted to ask what it had been about but figured it to be a bad idea. He was about to get up and go back to the guestroom when Uryuu graphed his wrist and pulled him back down.  
“Don’t..” _Please..  
_ So instead, he crept under the covers too, wrapping his arm around the slim waist and pulled the Quincy close. Pale lips soon covered his own in an intense kiss. Uryuu entangled his fingers in the orange hair, wanting to wash away the horrid memories with the taste, sense and feel of the former Shinigami substitute.   
The redhead’s mind was drowning in the sensation of the demanding touch and every fiber of his being was screaming to let loose his desire for the Quincy, wanting nothing more than to ravish him like he had so many times in his dreams. _I can’t do that; I would end up hurting him.  
_ A slim arm snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, resulting in sudden gasps from the both of them as clothes erections rubbed against each other.  
 _I hated him so fiercely.. Just a few weeks ago.._ A pang of regret surged through Uryuu, making him claim the former Shinigami substitute’s mouth in a passionate kiss yet again. _And the nightmares of that monster.._ He gripped the edge of the white boxers covering the tanned skin and pulled them down, allowing the other space enough to maneuver them off completely and tug his own down afterwards.  
 _But now, I want this.._ He inhaled sharply when Ichigo rolled over on his back, pulling the ravenhaired on top of him.  
For what felt like an eternity, they ley there flush against each other, tongues dancing around each other, exploring the others mouth and lips while their hips softly rolled, making just enough friction to bring jolts of pleasure until Ichigo broke the kiss leaving both of them panting.  
“Uryuu.. hah… Please…  I want more of you..” he managed.  
“H-hold on.. I just had an idea” Uryuu said and trembling crawled off the redhead and the bed. He headed for the bathroom in the hallway and roamed the shelves until he found what he was looking for; a bottle of almond oil he used to bathe in to sooth his skin after getting wounded.   
“Here. I think this would work well as lubricant” he blushed furiously as he rejoined Ichigo who examined the bottle for a few seconds before popping it open and pouring a little into his hand. It was a smooth oil that did indeed smell like almond.  
Much to the Quincy’s surprise, he reached down between his own legs and began softly massaging his own hole, sliding in a finger while applying the lube. Turning his head, he noticed the stunned look and the pinkened cheeks.  
“I figured you’d be too sore after earlier” he smiled softly. He let out a quiet moan as he slid in another finger, watching the Quincy blush even more.  
Uryuu stayed completely still, watching what the redhead was doing. _Never figured him to be that considerate_ he thought and swallowed hard as a third finger was added. _And this definitely isn’t his first time.._  
Then the fingers were extracted and the Quincy was forced from his thoughts by the pleading voice telling him the redhead was ready. Slowly, he positioned himself between Ichigo’s legs and started leading his throbbing erection in.  
“Oh god” he gasphed, dropping his head down to rest on the tanned chest while the redhead grit his teeth, trying to relax his body. _He’s bigger than I remember._  
When completely joined together, they both held still, adjusting to the feeling. After a few moments of shallow breaths, Ichigo ran his fingers through the raven locks, making the Quincy tilt his head to look at him through foggy glasses. He carefully slid them off and could just reach the small table beside the bed. The blue orbs were completely glazed over with restrained lust and he realized that Uryuu was doing his best to keep still until told otherwise.  
“You can move now”  
The Quincy let out a breath he had been holding and bit his bottom lip as he moved his hips, pulling out slightly only to push back in, stars already appearing behind his now tightly shut eyelids. The feeling was amazing.  
As he repeated the action, the redhead moaned quietly and rolled his hips to meet the soft thrust, each time intensifying the tension between them. But they both kept the calm pace, savoring the sensation of the slowly building climax none of them was in a rush to reach.  
Their lips met in a tender kiss and their tongues caressed and explored each other amongst soft moans until Uryuu was close to his limit. He pushed himself up with one arm as support and the other reached down to stroke length that had been throbbing impatiently between them, while still thrusting his hips softly. Within long, Ichigo started shuddering and moaned loudly as his release washed over him, creating a tension that send the ravenhaired over the edge with a yelp, nearly making him collapse.

While regaining their senses side by side on their backs, Ichigo couldn’t help but notice the lingering scent in the air. Behind the heated smell of pheromones and sex was a heavy and not at all unpleasant hint of almonds. _And I’m sore at all.._


End file.
